online Friends!
by varsha.castle
Summary: This is what happens when Castle, Beckett and the rest of the team are on facebook..
1. Chapter 1

Well this story came from my obsession with both Castle and Facebook! Fingers crossed! Hope you guys like it..

**News feed **Top news** Most recent**

**Richard Castle **and **Kate Beckett **are friends now.

12 minutes ago. Like. Comment

Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito and 40 other people like this.

**Kate Beckett **Oh god! What did I just do.?

**Richard Castle **Why detective? Am I that horrible?

**Kate Beckett **You have no idea Castle.

**Richard Castle** You wound me detective!

**Kate Beckett** Castle, where's my coffee?

**Javier Esposito** Dude she's totally grumpy! Get your ass down with the coffee fast!

**Kate Beckett **I'm not grumpy.

**Javier Esposito** You are.

**Kate Beckett **…

**Kate Beckett **Castle, where the hell are you?

**Richard Castle** Geez! On my way detective.

**News feed **Top news** Most recent**

**Richard Castle**

It's really interesting to watch **Kate Beckett **do the paperwork.

10 minutes ago via iPhone. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle** and 100 other people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Castle, how many time I've told you that it's 'CREEPY'.

**Richard Castle** Admit it Becks. You love it when I watch you.

**Javier Esposito **Yo. Admit it Beckett.

**Kate Beckett Javier Esposito **not a word more! You'll regret it later.

**Kate Beckett **In your dreams, Castle.

**Richard Castle **In my dreams, you do more than that KATE!

**Kate Beckett **RICK! I can do better than your dreams you know! ;)

**Richard Castle **Kate! You are going to kill me like this!

**Kate Beckett **Now you know who's more evil! ;)

**Lanie Parish** OMFG! **Kate Beckett **Get you freaking ass down to the morgue NOW!

**Kate Beckett **Castle, you are so damn dead!

**Richard Castle** It's time for truth Becks!

**Kevin Ryan** What the hell is happening?

**Javier Esposito **Care to explain Castle?

**Richard Castle **Eventually you'll get to know from Lanie.

**Javier Esposito **Hmph.

**Javier Esposito **wrote on **Lanie Parish**'s wall.

Chica let me know what this entire thing is about!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan** and **Alexis Castle** likes this.

**Lanie Parish **I will!

**Javier Esposito **Thanks Chica!

**Javier Esposito** And **Alexis Castle** do you know what is it about?

**Alexis Castle** Yes. I do! But you should hear it from Dad and Kate!

**Richard Castle **Thank you for the support pumpkin..

**Alexis Castle **Anytime Dad.. Just don't screw this up!

**Richard Castle **Yes ma'am!

**Kate Beckett** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall**.**

I better get an apology later!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle, Alexis Castle **and** Martha Rodgers **likes this.

**Richard Castle** Yes My Lady! Definitely with flowers and a dinner invitation too!

**Javier Esposito **wrote on **Kevin Ryan**'s wall

Bro I'm lost! What the hell is going on between Mom and Dad?

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan **Hope they are not playing with us dude!

**Javier Esposito **If they are I'm killing them!

**Kevin Ryan **Let's wait and watch Bro.

Like it? Hate it? Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanie Parish **wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Girl, I'm gonna smack you!

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett** Lanie I **don't** want to talk about it.

**Lanie Parish **Fine!

Chat between **Kate Beckett **and** Richard Castle.**

**Richard Castle** Hey love.. :)

**Kate Beckett **Hey handsome!

**Richard Castle** Looks like you didn't tell Lanie anything..

**Kate Beckett **Yeah. I'm not ready to share this relationship withone right now.

I want ours to be ours for a while.

**Richard Castle** Love, whatever you want, I am always with you. _**Always**_..

**Kate Beckett **Thank you Rick..

**Richard Castle** Are you still in precinct?

**Kate Beckett **You know me too well.. It's kinda cute.. :)

**Richard Castle** Thought you found it creepy..

**Kate Beckett** Well, I lied!

**Richard Castle** You should call it a night Kate..

**Kate Beckett **Just a while more. I'll leave.

**Richard Castle** Want some company?

**Kate Beckett **Would love some food and your company.. :)

**Richard Castle** I'll be there in 20..

**Kate Beckett** I meant at my place Rick!

**Kate Beckett** You there?

**Kate Beckett **RICK!

**Richard Castle** Sorry.. I just fainted!

**Kate Beckett** Oh please.. Quit being a Drama Queen!

**Richard Castle** Are you sure Kate?  
><strong>Kate Beckett <strong>YES! I am! Now please make it fast.. I'm starving..

**Richard Castle** Service approaching ma'am! See you in few. Love you So much Kate..

**Kate Beckett** Love you too..

**News Feed** Top news **Most Recent**

**Kate Beckett **Bring it on "**Richard Castle"**!

5 hours ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** Oh! I definitely will.. ;)

**Kate Beckett **Let's see Writer Boy..

**Richard Castle** Its Writer MAN, Becks! And you'll lose!

**Kate Beckett **You and your big ego will be crushed! ;)

**Javier Esposito **What the hell?

**Kevin Ryan **Have any idea what's happening bro?

**Javier Esposito** Nope!

**Lanie Parish** Look at the time. This was 5 hours ago! **Kate Beckett **did you lie to me?

**Kate Beckett **Hello to you too Lanie. No, I didn't lie to you.

**Lanie Parish** Care to explain then?

**Richard Castle** We were in precinct 5 hours ago.

**Kate Beckett **And you lost! :P

**Richard Castle** You cheated! :(

**Kate Beckett **I didn't. Not my fault you were distracted! ;)

**Lanie Parish** Kate explain NOW..

**Kate Beckett **Writer Boy lost a poker match. Now he's got to buy me dinner for a month now.

**Lanie Parish** **Richard Castle** you lost in poker to **Kate Beckett**! Sheesh!

**Kevin Ryan** Not cool bro.

**Kate Beckett **Yeah. He did lose. Now get back to work people. Busy day ahead of us!

**Richard Castle** Killjoy! :(

**Lanie Parish** Have been telling her for years!

**News feed Top news **Most recent

**Richard Castle**

Well it's going to be a long day without my love! ;)

P.S. Keep guessing what(or WHO) my love is! :P

A minute ago. Like. Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**News feed Top news **Most recent

**Richard Castle**

Well it's going to be a long day without my love! ;)

P.S. Keep guessing what(or WHO) my love is! :P

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment

**Lanie Parish**, **Javier Esposito** and 200 other people like this.

**Kate Beckett** None of us are interested in your personal life Castle!

**Javier Esposito** Someone is jealous.. ;)

**Kevin Ryan **I second that bro..

**Alexis Castle **I always thought I'm your love, dad! :( :'(

**Kate Beckett** You are his life **Alexis Castle**! Don't forget that!

**Alexis Castle** Awwww… Thank you Detective Beckett! :*

**Richard Castle **Beckett's right..You are** MY LIFE **pumpkin! I can never live without you.. :)

**Alexis Castle** I Love You dad! :*

**Richard Castle** Love you too pumpkin! :)

**Lanie Parish** Kate you are so jealous!

**Kate Beckett** No.. I'm not!

**Richard Castle** Yes! You are!

**Alexis Castle** Dad.. Ewww! I'm online! So stop!

**Kate Beckett** Alexis you are so the parent in the house! :) 

**News feed Top news **Most recent

**Javier Esposito** is in relationship with **Lanie Parish**.

Few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**,** Richard Castle**, **Kevin Ryan** and 30 other people like it.

**Lanie Parish** *Totally blushing*

**Kate Beckett** Don't you dare think about hurting her Espo.. I'll hunt you down and torture you to death!

**Javier Esposito** I can't think about hurting her in my dreams also Becks!

**Richard Castle **Yayyyyyyy! Congratulations and celebrations… :) :)

**Kevin Ryan** You are so whipped bro!

**Kate Beckett** Good Espo..

**Javier Esposito **Shut up honey-milk!

**Javier Esposito **Yo, we got a case.. Coming?

**Kate Beckett** Just a second..

**Kevin Ryan** On my way..

**Javier Esposito **Chica?

**Lanie Parish** On my way baby..

**Javier Esposito **Castle?

**Richard Castle** No.. Have a meeting with my publisher.. :(

**Javier Esposito** Will miss you bro..

**Kate Beckett** Enough of your bromance guys.. Let's go.. And Castle enjoy your meeting! ;)

**Lanie Parish** See.. Again you're jealous Kate..

**Kate Beckett **Grrrrrrrr!

**Richard Castle** I'll miss you guys too! 

**News feed **Top news** Most recent**

**Alexis Castle**

**Kate Beckett** Does all the songs make sense? :)

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**, **Martha Rodgers** and **Kate Beckett** like this.

**Kate Beckett **It surely does! Does it make sense to you? ;)

**Martha Rodgers** Good to know Kate! :)

**Alexis Castle** Of course it does! :)

**Javier Esposito **This one's going over my head..

**Lanie Parish** I thought I'm the only one who is confused!

**Martha Rodgers **If you don't get it, then forget it..

**Kevin Ryan** Touché Mrs. Rodgers..

**Richard Castle** I'm happy that songs make sense to both my girls!

**Kate Beckett** Your girl Castle? Really?

**Richard Castle** You know what I meant..

**Kate Beckett** I do know what you meant.. It's very sweet of you..

**Lanie Parish** Woah! Who are you? And what have you done to the **Kate Beckett** I knew?

**Kate Beckett** I'm still the same Lanie..

**Richard Castle** I guess this is another layer of Beckett onion.. ;) 

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Kate Beckett **is single.

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! Was busy with my tests.. Its Very small one Hope you guys like it..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Kate Beckett **is single.

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** and **Jim Beckett **like this.

**Lanie Parish** What the hell! When did this happen Kate.?

**Kate Beckett** 6 months ago!

**Lanie Parish** And why didn't I know about this.?

**Kate Beckett** It never came up! 

Chat between **Kate Beckett **and **Lanie Parish**

**Lanie Parish **What the hell is the matter with you girl? Why didn't you tell me about your break-up with josh? Does Castle know about it?

**Kate Beckett **Hello to you too Lanie.. I just don't wanted to talk about it! And yes Castle knows..

**Lanie Parish** You could tell him but not me?

**Kate Beckett **He knows because I broke up with Josh in front of Castle..

**Lanie Parish** .God!

**Kate Beckett **Look Lanie, After a long time I've accepted to myself that I love Castle! For God sake it's Richard Freaking Castle! I know I should have told you about it. But I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while. Now I guess I'm ready to tell him that I love him, Lanie.. I'm sorry I hid it from you..

**Lanie Parish** Wow! What the hell happened to the **Kate Beckett **I knew? I'm really really happy for you.. I wish you accepted this long back! When are you planning to tell Castle?

**Kate Beckett **Soon! Please don't tell Espo and Kev about it yet!

**Lanie Parish** I won't tell.. Good luck with Castle! And I love you for breaking up with the Doctor Douchebag!

**Kate Beckett **Is that what you call him? :O

**Lanie Parish** Hehehehe.. Yeah!

**Kate Beckett** Well. Suits him! ;)

**Lanie Parish** Way to go girl!

**Kate Beckett **Gotta go.. See ya later girlfriend!

**Lanie Parish** See ya.. 

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Jim Beckett **wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Katie, you coming for dinner right?

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett **Yup dad.. Will be there in a while..

**Jim Beckett** Ok.. See you soon.. :) 

Chat between **Richard Castle** and **Kate Beckett**

**Kate Beckett** Hey..

**Richard Castle** Hey beautiful..

**Kate Beckett** God Rick! You make me blush like teenager…

**Richard Castle** Come on.. The blush looks good on you..

**Kate Beckett **I told Lanie that I'm in love with you..

**Richard Castle** Wow! Okay.. What's was Lanie's reaction?

**Kate Beckett **She's Happy for me! For us!

**Richard Castle** She'll always be! :)

**Kate Beckett** Rick, Can you do me a favor?

**Richard Castle** Anything for you M'Lady!

**Kate Beckett** Would you like to join me and Dad for dinner.?

**Richard Castle** Are you serious Kate?

**Kate Beckett** Yes Rick..

**Richard Castle** It's absolutely my pleasure Kate..

**Kate Beckett** Dad would love to meet you..

**Richard Castle** Hope so.. I'll pick you in an hour? :)

**Kate Beckett** Sure.. I'll be waiting! :)

**Richard Castle **Love you so much Kate!

**Kate Beckett **Love you too.. 

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

Wowwwwwww! I'm realllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy reallllllllllyyyyyyyy HAPPY! Have waited too long for this to happen! I'm **FLYING**!

3 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review it! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**News feed ** Top news ** Recent News**

**Lanie Parish**

Wowwwwwww! I'm realllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy reallllllllllyyyyyyyy HAPPY! Have waited too long for this to happen! I'm **FLYING**!

An hour ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**,** Javier Esposito** and 15 others like this.

**Javier Esposito** Care to explain chica.?

**Kevin Ryan** Wassup Lanie?

**Lanie Parish** Sorry guys.. Can't tell!

**Kevin Ryan** Come on Lanie!

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett**, see I was so right about them.. They keep **ESPLAINE-**ing things! ;)

**Kate Beckett** Gotta agree on that.. :P

**Lanie Parish** "**ESPLAINE"**?

**Kate Beckett** Espo and your shipper name! Castle's idea..

**Richard Castle** Hey! You agreed to it Beckett!

**Javier Esposito** Castle! You know what? Beckett and your shipper name is **"CASKETT"**!

**Lanie Parish** Hahahaha! It's cute Castle..

**Kate Beckett** You are so **D-E-A-D** Espo!

**Richard Castle **Niceee!

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

Had an amazing night! :)

8 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Jim Beckett**, **Richard Castle** and 19 others like this

**Jim Beckett** I too had an amazing time Katie!

**Alexis Castle** Awwww… Gotta love the father-daughter bonding time!

**Richard Castle** Touché pumpkin!

**Kate Beckett **It was indeed a amazing evening..

**Lanie Parish **Good for you Kate!

**Alexis Castle** Up for some ice cream Kate?

**Kate Beckett** Pick you up in 15?

**Alexis Castle **Sure.. Dad can I please please go with Kate for some ice cream? *puppy eyes*

**Richard Castle** How can I deny such a cute puppy eyes..? Of course you can!

**Alexis Castle **Yayyyyyyy! *doing happy dance*

**Kate Beckett** She's definitely your daughter, Rick!

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Richard Castle** is in a complicated relationship.

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle** Dad, really? She's not gonna like this!

**Richard Castle** I know.. Atleast it doesn't say I'm single!

**Lanie Parish **When did this happen?

**Javier Esposito** Bro, why didn't we know you have girl?

**Kevin Ryan **Really you serious Castle!

**Kate Beckett **Poor girl! :P

**Richard Castle** Yes guys.. I have a girlfriend!

**Richard Castle **And Kate, she's a lucky girl!

**Kate Beckett **Whatever you say, Castle.. Whatever you say!

**Lanie Parish **When do we get to meet her?

**Richard Castle** Soon!

**Javier Esposito** Exactly how serious is this?

**Richard Castle** Serious as heart attack bro!

* * *

><p>Chat between <strong>Kate Beckett <strong>and **Lanie Parish**

**Lanie Parish **Is Castle serious Kate?

**Kate Beckett **I think Lanie.. He's not told me anything about it..

**Lanie Parish **You gotta talk to him girlfriend.. He can't do this to you..

**Kate Beckett** I guess I just got very late Lanie!

**Lanie Parish **I'll smack you girl.. You need to talk to him and tell him what you feel for him..

**Kate Beckett** I'll try Lanie.. But if he loves her now! I must have lost my chance..

**Lanie Parish** I'll kill him Kate! I can hide his body too!

**Kate Beckett** Don't be mad Lanie.. He has a kid! Just think about her!

**Lanie Parish** Only for Alexis!

**Kate Beckett **Gotta go Lanie.. Catch you later!

**Lanie Parish** Bye.. Take car Kate..

* * *

><p>Chat between <strong>Kate Beckett<strong> and **Richard Castle**

**Kate Beckett** Rick, Lanie's really worried about the RS thing!

**Richard Castle** So is Espo and Ryan! But I don't want my RS to be single..

**Richard Castle** I'm no forcing you Kate!

**Kate Beckett** I know you're not forcing me!

**Richard Castle **Lets have little payback for what espo and lanie did? What say? ;)

**Kate Beckett** Great idea handsome! :P

**Richard Castle** Oh god! Love it when you call me handsome!

**Kate Beckett** I know you do..

**Richard Castle** I love you!

**Kate Beckett** I love you too!

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Richard Castle** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall

Code RED.. Emergency! Meet me at Remy's in 20! ;)

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p>Hit the review button! Pleaseeee *Cute puppy eyes*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys.. Have been busy with my project.. In between not well too.. It's pretty difficult to write when you have so much on your mind.. Here goes chapter 6.. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Richard Castle** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall

Code RED.. Emergency! Meet me at Remy's in 20! ;)

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett** Okay! On my way..

**Richard Castle**See ya in a while..

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Javier Esposito** wrote on **Kevin Ryan**'s wall.

Yo! Dad's meeting Mom urgently! Any idea why?

Few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan **It's anybody's guess!

**Javier Esposito**Can't agree more!

Chat between **Alexis Castle** and** Martha Rodgers**.

**Martha Rodgers** Hello kiddo!

**Alexis Castle** Hi grams..

**Martha Rodgers** So what's up with Richard and Kate?

**Alexis Castle** God knows! They are worse than me and Ashley! :D

**Martha Rodgers** That's true.. Your dad's definitely a child.. He's proved it from time to time.. But Kate? Never expected her to play along with him..

**Alexis Castle** It's fascinating to watch Esposito, Ryan and Lanie figure this out.. ;)

**Martha Rodgers** Well that's true!

**Alexis Castle** Gotta go grams.. love you..

**Martha Rodgers**Love you too kiddo..

**News feed **Top news **Recent News**

**Richard Castle**

It feels good when one important woman in your life meets another important woman of your life! :)

2 hours ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Alexis Castle** and 200 other people like this.

**Kate Beckett **It was my pleasure to meet her, Castle..

**Richard Castle** The pleasure was all ours, Becks..

**Lanie Parish** Whom did you meet Kate?

**Richard Castle** My girlfriend..

**Javier Esposito** Really?

**Kate Beckett** Yes!

**Kevin Ryan** Seriously?

**Kate Beckett** Yup! Seriously!

**Lanie Parish** Oh! When do we get to meet her?

**Richard Castle** As soon as she's back from her trip!

**Javier Esposito**okay!

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

I'm coming over for a girl's night, Kate! And don't even make an excuse..

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett** Fine! Come over by 8..

**Lanie Parish **Good..

Chat between **Richard Castle **and** Kate Beckett.**

**Richard Castle **Hey sexy!

**Kate Beckett **Hey yourself! Someone's in a very good mood..

**Richard Castle **Yup.. Trying to fool your friends can be so fun! :D

**Kate Beckett **Well that's absolutely true!

**Richard Castle **Wish I could see Lanie's face when I told her that you met my girlfriend!

**Kate Beckett** Speaking of Lanie.. She's coming for a Girl's night.. Have to cancel our date tonight! :(

**Richard Castle **Can't sleep without you next to me Kate!

**Kate Beckett **Neither can I Rick!

**Richard Castle **Have I told you how much I love you lately?

**Kate Beckett **Yes!

**Richard Castle **Let me tell you once again.. I LOVE YOU more than I love myself!

**Kate Beckett **I love you too Rick!

**Richard Castle :* :***

**Kate Beckett :* :* :* :***

**Richard Castle **Gotta go Beautiful.. Will call you in morning.. Miss you till then..

**Kate Beckett **Bye Rick.. Miss you too..

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

I've been living with a shadow over my head,

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,

I've been lonely for so long,

Trapped in past,

I just can't seem to move on..

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,

Just in case I ever need them someday,

I've been setting aside time,

To clear a little space in corners of my mind,

All I want to do is find a way back into love!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to hit the review button! :)<br>**

**P.S.**

**Beckett's status – Way back into love from the movie Music and Lyrics! Love the meaning and depth of the song! Had to use it!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! Have been extremely busy.. This a very short chapter.. Will update soon again! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

I've been living with a shadow over my head,

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,

I've been lonely for so long,

Trapped in past,

I just can't seem to move on..

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,

Just in case I ever need them someday,

I've been setting aside time,

To clear a little space in corners of my mind,

All I want to do is find a way back into love!

An hour ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**,** Alexis Castle** and 127 others like this.

**Alexis Castle **You've got me hooked to this song!

**Kate Beckett** It's addictive, Alexis!

**Lanie Parish **What's gotten into you girl?

**Kate Beckett **Nothing!

**Richard Castle **Liar!

**Lanie Parish Richard Castle** I better meet your girlfriend SOON!

**Richard Castle **She's on a tour for minimum of 3 months.. It can extend to Lanie.. I'll try for sure!

**Lanie Parish **Hmph.. Okay.. 

**News feed **Top news **Recent News**

**Kevin Ryan** is engaged.

4 hour ago. Like. Comment.

**Javier Esposito **I know bro!

**Lanie Parish **And going to be married in few months!

**Kevin Ryan** Yup!

**Javier Esposito **You're totally whipped!

**Richard Castle** Who is going to be your Best Man, Ryan?

**Kate Beckett** Not again guys! Stop pressurizing him to pick you, Castle.. It applies to you too, Espo..

**Richard Castle** Yes Ma'am! *Salutes*

**Kate Beckett** You're a child..

**Richard Castle **And you love me for being a child!

**Kate Beckett **NO! I don't!

**Lanie Parish **Not again guys.. Enough of your innuendos!

**Richard Castle **I thought only Beckett was joy kill… You too! :( 

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Kate Beckett** is in a relationship.

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit the button!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news<strong> Recent News

**Kate Beckett** is in a relationship.

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**,** Alexis Castle **and 26 other people like this.

**Lanie Parish **What the hell? :O

**Javier Esposito **Woah! When in the world did this happen?

**Jim Beckett** Finally an honest update! Congratulations Katie!

**Alexis Castle **Congratulations Kate.. :)

**Richard Castle **Wow! Congratulations Becks.. ;)

**Kate Beckett **Esplaine it just happened.. And Thank you Dad, Alexis and Castle..

**Lanie Parish** When do I get to meet him?

**Kate Beckett** Soon..

**Lanie Parish **Make it very very soon.. 

Chat Between **Javier Esposito **and **Lanie Parish**.

**Javier Esposito** Hey Chica.. What's up with Becks?

**Lanie Parish **No idea babe.. Just hope it's not a rebound thing for Castle's relationship!

**Javier Esposito **Ryan and I are worried about her!

**Lanie Parish **So am I.. Did Castle tell anything about the new girl?

**Javier Esposito **Just that he's very lucky to get a second chance at love.. It's ridiculous how these both don't understand how perfect they are for each other..

**Lanie Parish **Don't tell this to anyone.. A few days back Kate did mention she's in love with Castle!

**Javier Esposito **Wow! Just Wow! I'll kill both of them one day..

**Lanie Parish **Just Control Javi!

**Javier Esposito **Gotta go chica.. Duty calls.. Love you..

**Lanie Parish **Love you too.. 

**News feed Top news** Recent News

**Alexis Castle **

The main reason a girl needs a dad is to show herself that all boys are not like the ones that hurt her!

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** God! Who hurt you pumpkin? I'm gonna kill him! Ashley?

**Kate Beckett** Stand in line, Castle! Lex, Tell me his name..

**Javier Esposito** I'm with you Beckett!

**Kevin Ryan** Right behind you Bro!

**Lanie Parish** I'll be prepared to hide the body!

**Martha Rodgers** Who the hell hurt my granddaughter?

**Alexis Castle** Oh My God! Guys it's just a thought!

**Ashley Linden** Waoh! A warning for me! That's a lot of people to hurt me.. But trust me, I'll never hurt her Sir!

**Richard Castle** Good to know Ashley!

**Kate Beckett** Hope you keep your promise Ashley!

**Alexis Castle** Dad! Chill, Ashley won't hurt me.. Kate, please calm him down!

**Kate Beckett** I will! 

Chat between **Lanie Parish** and **Kate Beckett**.

**Lanie Parish** First of all, what the hell is up with you? A new boyfriend?

**Kate Beckett **Lanie! I need this.. Please don't ask anything more!

**Lanie Parish **Kate, both of us know it's wrong.. Why don't you and Castle get it? You both are meant for each other!

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, he's happy with her and I'm also happy with him! So, this is happening for good!

**Lanie Parish **Girl! I'm gonna smack you! He said to Javi, he's happy 'cause he gotta second chance a love.. You've not lost your chance yet.. Please talk to him, Kate!

**Kate Beckett **Lanie, I DON'T want to talk to him or you about it! I'm Happy with my boyfriend!

**Lanie Parish **Fine! But just now you were acting like Mama Bear with Castle's daughter! Don't even try and deny that..

**Kate Beckett** l like her! She's a great Kid.. Is it wrong to be protective of her?

**Lanie Parish **NO! But you and Castle BELONG together! Please get your heads and hearts together before it's too late!

**Kate Beckett **Lanie Please understand..

**Lanie Parish** Gotta go! Dead body's calling! And think about what i said.. Bye!

**Kate Beckett** Bye! 

**News feed **Top news **Recent News**

**Richard Castle**

Lying in blanket in such a cold night,

Looking through the window to the moon so bright,

Thinking about you, my love,

Wishing to be wrapped in your arms so tight!

The cold breeze brings in a shiver to me,

It reminds me the warm embrace of yours,

With those impeccable eyes of yours,

And those irresistible lips...

Wishing you were here right now, next to me.!

A few seconds ago via iPhone. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard Castle's Status is a few line from a song I wrote thinking about the one person I love the most! Hope you like it.. Don't forget to hit the review button!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! It's good to know you love this fanfic..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed <strong>Top news **Recent News**

**Richard Castle**

Lying in blanket in such a cold night,

Looking through the window to the moon so bright,

Thinking about you, my love,

Wishing to be wrapped in your arms so tight!

The cold breeze brings in a shiver to me,

It reminds me the warm embrace of yours,

With those impeccable eyes of yours,

And those irresistible lips...

Wishing you were here right now, next to me.!

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Alexis Castle** and 562 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Awww! Dad she'll love this..

**Kate Beckett** Wow, Castle! You are indeed a good writer.. :P

**Martha Rodgers** Wow Richard! Perfect way to remind a girl, how much she means to you!

**Lanie Parish** Lucky girl!

**Kevin Ryan** Castle, when did you turn into a poet?

**Javier Esposito** Bro, Lanie's torturing me saying why don't I write something like this for her? You really had to post this on Facebook?

**Richard Castle** **Alexis**- I know! :) **Martha**- She already knows that mother! **Kate**- You know how good I am, don't you? ;) **Lanie**- She is indeed! :) **Ryan**- Since I fell in love and **Esposito**- You could try you know! :P 

Chat between **Richard Castle **and** Kate Beckett.**

**Kate Beckett **Hi honey!

**Richard Castle **Hey beautiful!

**Kate Beckett **Rick, we need to tell Lanie and guys about us.. Lanie is freaking out!

**Richard Castle **So is Kevin and Javi!

**Kate Beckett **So what's the plan Rick?

**Richard Castle **Ok, let's give them small-small hints!

**Kate Beckett** Sounds good!

**Richard Castle **Okay.. Coming over for dinner right?

**Kate Beckett **Yeah.. Will be there in an hour!

**Richard Castle **Hey!How about we pull Lex into this? Ask her to write on your wall if you are coming for dinner as you promised?

**Kate Beckett **Good idea.. But will Lex help?

**Richard Castle **She's enjoying those 3 idiots finding out! She did ask me if I needed some help.. And so did Mother!

**Kate Beckett **Wow! It's never normal in a Castle household is it?

**Richard Castle **Nah! One day you'll also be Castle! You'll find out..

**Richard Castle **Shit!

**Richard Castle **I didn't mean to… Kate, I'm so sorry!

**Kate Beckett **It's alright Castle! It's actually more than alright.. I would love to become a Castle one day! :)

**Richard Castle **Really?

**Kate Beckett **Really!

**Richard Castle **You've made me the happiest man alive on earth, Kate! I love you so much!

**Kate Beckett** But not more than I do Rick!

**Richard Castle **We belong together Kate! Forever and ever and ever! :)

**Kate Beckett **I'll never let go of you Rick!

**Richard Castle **I hate do this but I've gotta go and prepare dinner.. See you in a while?

**Kate Beckett **Yup! Miss you!

**Richard Castle **Miss you like crazy honey! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall

Kate, are you coming over for dinner? Please say yes! You promised you'd come! *Puppy eyes*

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett **I don't remember promising you!

**Alexis Castle **You did! After movie last night..

**Kate Beckett **I remember Alexis.. I'll be there in a while! :)

**Alexis Castle **Dad's influencing a lot on you!

**Kate Beckett** Yeah! :)

**Richard Castle **More than you know pumpkin! ;)

**Kate Beckett **Rick!

**Alexis Castle **Ewww! Dad! Just ewww!

**Lanie Parish** What the Hell? Kate, you said you had dinner with your boyfriend last night!

**Kate Beckett **I did!

**Lanie Parish **I'm going crazy! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett** Finally I'm doing what you guys wanted me to do!

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think about this Chapter? Hit the REVIEW button! I'll be pleased to hear from you! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the review guys! Good to know you guys enjoying reading this fanfic! And yeah,I do love cliffhangers! So, get used to them!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kate Beckett** Finally I'm doing what you guys wanted me to do!

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**, **Alexis Castle** and 2 others like this.

**Lanie Parish** What the hell is this now?

**Alexis Castle** I know! I know!

**Lanie Parish **What is it Alexis? Please tell me!

**Alexis Castle** It's a clue! For what you gotta find out! That's all I can tell..

**Javier Esposito** Becks, what are you up to?

**Richard Castle** You are a detective Esposito.. Find out!

**Kevin Ryan **Becks, seriously you need to stay away from Castle! He's bad influence..

**Martha Rodgers **You are an insult to the NYPD, if you can't figure this out kiddo!

**Richard Castle **Hey! I was planning on giving another clue, but now find it out on your own Ryan!

**Lanie Parish **Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Kate Beckett **Absolutely true Martha! You guys are the BIGGEST idiotic and senseless detectives I've ever known! Including you too Lanie!

**Richard Castle** And dumbest too!

**Javier Esposito **This one is going above my head!

Chat between **Lanie Parish** and **Javier Esposito**.

**Lanie Parish **I'm going crazy! Did Castle mention anything odd?

**Javier Esposito **Nothing that I know..

**Lanie Parish **Are they playing us?

**Javier Esposito **I can't even think straight right now!

**Lanie Parish **added **Kevin Ryan **to the conversation.

**Kevin Ryan **Mom and Dad are playing us I guess!

**Javier Esposito **Bro, it's so damn confusing!

**Lanie Parish **Guys, let's start from beginning.. Castle said he has a girl.. Right?

**Kevin Ryan **Yeah! A day after that Beckett said she has a boyfriend!

**Lanie Parish **And from what I know, Castle's girl and Beckett's guy are out on a business trip..

**Kevin Ryan **And none of us have met them!

**Javier Esposito **Oh My God! Shit! We are the dumbest detectives alive! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

**Kevin Ryan **What are talking about bro?

**Lanie Parish **What happen Javi?

**Javier Esposito **Guys! They are not playing us!

**Lanie Parish **What? You're not making any sense!

**Javier Esposito **_**Mom and Dad are freaking "DATING"**_!

**Kevin Ryan **No freaking way!

**Lanie Parish **No Javi, Kate wouldn't lie to me..

**Javier Esposito **Awwww! Come on guys.. Think about it! Becks and Castle are together most of the time.. The last case, it was called in at 3 in the morning.. And they came together in Beckett's car!

**Lanie Parish **Yeah! But when I asked Kate about it, she said she picked him up from the loft!

**Kevin Ryan **But those guys arrived at the scene at 3:30 am.. And Beckett's place is an hour from the scene!

**Lanie Parish** Seriously, we are the biggest idiots! And they played us! They are so damn dead!

**Javier Esposito Lanie Parish **I agree with you..

**Kevin Ryan **Any idea how long this is been going on?

**Javier Esposito **No bro! But we'll find out..

**Lanie Parish **Dead body is calling! Catch you guys in a while!

**Kevin Ryan** Let's meet at Old Haunt in an hour?

**Javier Esposito** Yup! Lanie, get Becks there.. We'll bring Castle!

**Lanie Parish** Fine!

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Meet me at Old Haunt in half an hour! I'm not taking NO for an answer!

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha! So, what do you think Esplaine and Kevin will do.? Tell Caskett that their secret is out or plan their own payback? Keep guessing! <strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to hit the review button! I'll be glad to hear from you guys! :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, have been extremely busy! I'm changing the story a bit! A short one! By now, you guys should know I love cliffhangers! So trying change relationship here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Meet me at Old Haunt in half an hour! I'm not taking NO for an answer!

5 minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett **Okay.. But why?

**Lanie Parish **Cause I need to find out what's wrong with you and your freaking brain!

**Kate Beckett **Nothing is wrong with my brain… But still I'll meet you!

**Lanie Parish **Hmph! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

I know we don't belong,  
>Everyone says it's wrong,<br>We come from different ways,  
>So I tried to erase everything that I felt!<p>

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Javier Esposito** What the hell is this?

**Lanie Parish** Are you alright Ryan?

**Alexis Castle** Kevin you're scaring me! What's wrong?

**Richard Castle** Bro, you fine?

**Kevin Ryan** Nothing guys! I'm fine..

**Kate Beckett** Are you sure?

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah!

**Alexis Castle** Why is that I don't believe you?

**Kevin Ryan **I'm fine Alexis.. 

Chat between **Kate Beckett** and **Richard Castle**.

**Kate Beckett **What's the matter with Ryan?

**Richard Castle **I don't know!

**Kate Beckett **I'm worried Rick..

**Richard Castle **Now I remember..Last night he said he had to confess something to Jenny! He looked extremely guilty..

**Kate Beckett **Okay! Sounds like a big problem!

**Richard Castle** Yeah.. I hope everything is fine!

**Kate Beckett **Hope so.. And I didn't know Ryan and Alexis were close!

**Richard Castle** Neither did I! I'm worried about Alexis too.. She and Ashley are having some problem!

**Kate Beckett **I hope everything gets smooth soon!

**Richard Castle **Hope so! 

**Javier Esposito**'s inbox

**Lanie Parish** What's up with Ryan baby?

**Javier Esposito** No idea Chica.. Damn worried about him.. He crashed my place last night!

**Lanie Parish** Did Jenny tell anything?

**Javier Esposito** No idea.. Now let's talk about Mom and Dad!

**Lanie Parish **Time for payback baby!

**Javier Esposito **Yeah! But what's your plan?

**Lanie Parish **How about we give them the taste of their own medicine?

**Javier Esposito **Sounds good! So?

**Lanie Parish **Okayyyy! Here's the plan.. Let's just pretend that we broke up cause of the confusion they created!

**Javier Esposito** Is it a good idea? I can't keep my hands of you Chica!

**Lanie Parish** You have to baby! You have to!

**Javier Esposito** Okay! We need to ignore each other while we are with them! Right?

**Lanie Parish **Right! I'm giving you the freedom to flirt a little with any girl.. But you ditch me.. Remember that I'm a M.E!

**Javier Esposito **I won't Chica! Cause I only love you!

**Lanie Parish **I love you too!

**Javier Esposito** I'm on the way to the morgue now! I want a make out session! ;)

**Lanie Parish** Your Desire will be fulfilled Sir! ;) 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan **is single.

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>So like it? Or Hate it? How's the new twist?<strong>

**Please do hit the review button!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit of a serious chapter.. But I promise it'll get fun soon..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kevin Ryan **is single.

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Javier Esposito** What the hell?

**Alexis Castle** Kevin where the hell are you? Meet me ASAP! Now!

**Kate Beckett** Are you fine Kev?

**Richard Castle** Are you alright Ryan?

**Lanie Parish** What's wrong Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan** I'm fine guys.. It was meant to happen!

**Kevin Ryan** Alexis, I'll meet you in few hours.. I need some time to clear my mind..

**Alexis Castle** Don't you dare tell me anything.. Meet me now!

**Richard Castle** Lex, what's happening?

**Alexis Castle** Dad not now!

**Richard Castle** Ok.. 

Chat between **Kate Beckett **and** Javier Esposito**.

**Kate Beckett **Espo, is he alright?

**Javier Esposito **I don't know, Becks.. I'm worried!

**Kate Beckett** He's acting really weird lately..

**Javier Esposito **He crashed at my place last night!

**Kate Beckett **And Castle said he wanted to confess something to Jenny!

**Javier Esposito **I hope he's fine! I'm really worried about him..

**Kate Beckett** He didn't even look hurt when he came in morning to ask a day off!

**Javier Esposito **I know.. Does Alexis know anything?

**Kate Beckett** I don't know.. She's got her own problems..

**Javier Esposito** What do you mean?

**Kate Beckett **Castle mentioned that Alexis and Ashley are fighting most of the time..

**Javier Esposito **Okay.. I guess you'll say I'm nuts or something! But I think Ryan has feelings for Alexis..

**Kate Beckett** What?

**Javier Esposito **A few months back, when Ashley dropped by precinct to talk to Castle about their break up, Ryan was literally jealous!

**Kate Beckett **Really?

**Javier Esposito **Yeah.. Please don't tell Castle! Let them figure it out first! Please Becks..

**Kate Beckett** I'll try Espo! 

Chat between **Richard Castle **and **Martha Rodgers**

**Martha Rodgers **Richard is everything alright? Alexis left in hurry!

**Richard Castle **Mother, Kevin broke up with Jenny.. And Alexis knows something.. She's on the way to meet him I guess..

**Martha Rodgers **Oh god! And Richard, Lex broke up with Ashley..

**Richard Castle **When? What's happening to family and friend's life?

**Martha Rodgers **Morning.. he came over to talk to Lex.. But she broke it off..

**Richard Castle **Mother! You're hiding something.. Please tell me what is it?

**Martha Rodgers **I heard her saying, she can't do this to him cause she's in love with someone else..

**Richard Castle **What?

**Martha Rodgers **I don't know who it is.. She also said you'll hate her if you know about it..

**Richard Castle **Never! I can never hate her, she's my life! I'll talk to her when she's home.. You don't worry.

**Martha Rodgers **Take Care kid!

**Richard Castle **You too Mother.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

I was too young,

You were much younger,

We were afraid of each other's hunger,

I have always loved you!

But I have always loved you!

8 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Don't forget to hit the review button! It's a command! (Just kidding guys :P)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A small chapter again.. You guys will survive with this I guess.. ;) I'm a huge shipper of Alexis and Kevin. So had to get them together this fic! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

I was too young,

You were much younger,

We were afraid of each other's hunger,

I have always loved you!

8 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish** God knows what's wrong with you Kevin!

**Richard Castle** I know what's wrong!

**Kate Beckett** What are you talking about Castle?

**Richard Castle** I'll tell you in a while.. 

Chat between **Richard Castle** and **Kate Beckett**.

**Richard Castle **Hey..

**Kate Beckett **Hey.. Rick, please tell me what's going on..

**Richard Castle **You should know it better than me, Kate..

**Kate Beckett **Rick, Please I don't know what you're talking about..

**Richard Castle** Lex and Kevin are in love with each other! I'm not dumb, Kate.. I know that you know it.. And I'm not angry at you!

**Kate Beckett **Sorry Rick.. I wanted you to figure this one on your own.. She's your daughter..

**Richard Castle **I just feel sad and depressed that I don't even know who my daughter really loves..

**Kate Beckett **Rick, you're an amazing father.. Alexis is lucky to have you.. And are you really fine with Lex and Kev being together?

**Richard Castle **I'm not.. But I'll get there! It'll take a little time..

**Kate Beckett** I'll be there for you Sweetheart!

**Richard Castle **Thanks Kate! And yeah.. We'll all be a big, creepy and a dysfunctional family.. ;)

**Kate Beckett **There! That's the Rick I love!

**Richard Castle **I love you, Kate!

**Kate Beckett **I love you too, Rick! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish **

You made me realize FOREVER doesn't exist!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett **What the hell!

**Richard Castle Javier Esposito** What did you do?

**Lanie Parish **It doesn't matter, Castle!

**Kevin Ryan **Of course it does..

**Javier Esposito **None of your business guys..

**Lanie Parish **I don't even wanna talk to you!

**Javier Esposito **You were right **Lanie Parish**! That was craziest thing I've ever done..

**Kate Beckett** Javi, please tell me what's wrong?

**Javier Esposito **Leave me alone Beckett!

**Lanie Parish** You don't have the right to talk to her like that!

**Kate Beckett **It's ok, Lanie.. He's angry! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

Alexis Castle wrote on Richard Castle's wall

Dad, can you meet me at Loft in an hour? Please Dad!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito** is single.

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahahahahaha! A double Cliffhanger! Will Alexis tell Castle the truth and will Esplaine survive the drama they are playing? Don't forget to hit the REVIEW button!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the extremely late update! Just finished with lab exams.. Left with theory! Some interesting Castle episodes are up and I'll be missing! Can my life be any more miserable? Hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Love you guys.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Alexis Castle** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall

Dad, can you meet me at Loft in an hour? Please Dad!

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle **Okay Pumpkin!

**Alexis Castle **Thank you dad! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito** is single.

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett** What the hell is this?

**Richard Castle** Javi, please tell me this is a joke!

**Kevin Ryan** Bro, What happen?

**Javier Esposito** Whatever happen was a mistake!

**Kate Beckett** Where are you? Come meet me ASAP!

**Javier Esposito** No! I'm not meeting anyone!

**Lanie Parish** See.. Again the arrogant attitude!

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, please tell me what's up?

**Lanie Parish**Meet me at the morgue in 10 minutes! And come alone! 

**Javier Esposito**'s inbox

**Lanie Parish **Kate's on her way here.. Hope everything is going according to plan there..

**Javier Esposito **Everything is okay here.. Castle and Ryan are not here! Wonder what's up with them..

**Lanie Parish **I'm worried Javi.. Even though we are playing a drama here, I'm worried how Kate will react.. This thing with Kevin has shaken her up..

**Javier Esposito **She'll be fine Chica..

**Lanie Parish **You know something, please tell me..

**Javier Esposito **It's not my place to tell Chica..

**Lanie Parish **Hmph… Gotta go.. Kate's here!

**Javier Esposito **Bye.. Love you..

**Lanie Parish **Love you too.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Lanie Parish **and **Javier Esposito **you guys are mad.. You are wrong!

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish **No.. I'm not wrong.. He is..

**Javier Esposito **I certainly not wrong.

**Kate Beckett **You both are wrong! Please don't do this guys..

**Javier Esposito **Becks please don't..

**Lanie Parish **Kate please don't talk about it!

**Kate Beckett **You know what.. I think I'm the reason your fighting.. So here I **Kate Beckett **State that I'm not a part of your lives part anymore!

**Javier Esposito **Becks what are you doing? Don't be stupid!

**Lanie Parish **Kate! Stop this shit! Please! I'm begging you!

**Javier Esposito** Kate?

**Javier Esposito** Shit!

**Lanie Parish **Oh no! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett** wrote on **Jim Beckett**'s wall

I need keys to the cabin..

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Jim Beckett **Okay! Drop by.. I'll give it to you.. Something special?

**Kate Beckett **Just want to be alone for a few days..

**Jim Beckett **Is everything alright Katie?

**Kate Beckett **yeah dad.. Just need to think some things.. Alone!

**Jim Beckett **Please don't build the wall again.. It's come down after a long time and suffering..

**Kate Beckett **I won't dad.. I promise!

**Jim Beckett **See you in evening..

**Kate Beckett** Yeah.. Love you dad..

**Jim Beckett** Love you too Katie! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Feels like an old man! :(

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Martha Rodgers**,** Alexis Castle** and 150 others like this.

**Alexis Castle **Dad quit being a drama queen!

**Richard Castle** It's KING my dear daughter..

**Kate Beckett **Well, you are old! :P

**Richard Castle **You wound me detective!

**Lanie Parish** You are old Castle!

**Kevin Ryan** Not so old, he can handle his liquor!

**Richard Castle** Nooooooooo Lanie! You too Brutus!

**Richard Castle Kevin Ryan** you make me feel better!

**Martha Rodgers** The older that wine, the better it tastes, my dear son!

**Richard Castle **Touché mother… 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Is in love with _ _ _ _! (Fill in the blanks people!)

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Please do review it! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here goes another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Is in love with _ _ _ _! (Fill in the blanks people!)

2 minutes ago via iPhone. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Martha Rodgers **and 700 other people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Ah! I knew it you are in love with Ryan! :P

**Alexis Castle** Ewwww! NO! My worst nightmare! *I'm about to faint*

**Kevin Ryan** No way! I'm straight! Castle, clear this up.. NOW!

**Lanie Parish** He's in love with **Kate Beckett**!

**Richard Castle **I'm not in love with **Kevin Ryan**! But my dear little daughter **Alexis Castle** is! :)

**Alexis Castle** Dad!

**Martha Rodgers** Richard, give that girl sometime to breath! You've been teasing her ever since you've know!

**Kevin Ryan** Castle! You can't tell it like this!

**Lanie Parish** What the hell? :O :O

**Kevin Ryan** Yes Lanie, it's true!

**Kate Beckett** Seriously Castle! Spare her from your teasing!

**Alexis Castle** Yes Dad! Grams and Kate are right! Spare me! Oh yeah, and Kevin too!

**Richard Castle** Wow! Already ganging up on me! Just what I needed! *shaking in head in disappointment*

**Kate Beckett **You'll live **Richard Castle**!

**Richard Castle **Now back to the original topic, I'm in love with LIFE! :P

**Lanie Parish** For once at least tell the truth Castle!

**Richard Castle**I am telling the truth! 

Chat between **Kate Beckett** and **Richard Castle**.

**Richard Castle** Only if Lanie understood that you, the beautiful and extraordinary **Kate Beckett **is my LIFE! :)

**Kate Beckett **Awww! I love you baby!

**Richard Castle **Love you too honey!

**Kate Beckett **Rick, would I mind if I go to dad's cabin from the weekend?

**Richard Castle **Sure Kate.. Is everything fine?

**Kate Beckett **No! Nothing's fine! Javi and Lanie broke up because they were arguing about us!

**Richard Castle **What? This is totally absurd!

**Kate Beckett **I know! I just want some time alone! I'm hurt! I can't imagine how could they do it cause of us!

**Richard Castle **Kate, if you need anything, I'm just a call away!

**Kate Beckett **Thank you for understanding me, Rick.. :)

**Richard Castle **Always! And I'll talk to Javi! Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him!

**Kate Beckett **Yeah.. Gotta go honey.. See you soon! Love you! :*

**Richard Castle **Love you too sexy! :* :* 

**News feed **Top news** Recent News**

**Richard Castle **wrote on **Javier Esposito**'s wall.

Javi meet me at Old Haunt in 20 minutes! And get Kev too!

An hour ago via iPhone. Like. Comment.

**Javier Esposito **Okay!

**Kevin Ryan** I'm not coming bro! Have lots of paperwork! Have been avoiding it for a while! :(

**Richard Castle** Drop by for dinner at least?

**Kevin Ryan** Sure!

**Richard Castle** Javi?

**Javier Esposito**I'm in! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Kate, please pick my call! I need to talk to you!

A minute ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish** Kate, please!

**Lanie Parish** I'm begging you! 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

Becks, please! Talk to me! Don't do this!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** She won't Javi! What you guys did was wrong… 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett **

**Richard Castle** I'm sorry! But I can't do it!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? And what do you think Kate's talking about? If you're asking me, I'll probably say i don't know yet! :P Have any interesting ideas? Do tell me.. And please don't forget to review it! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A very small chapter! Extremely busy.. Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kate Beckett **

**Richard Castle** I'm sorry! But I can't do it!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish** Kate don't do it!

**Richard Castle** Can we meet and talk about it?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah.. I wait here only!

**Richard Castle** I'll be there soon..

**Javier Esposito** Becks, please don't do anything stupid coz of me and Lanie!

**Richard Castle** What are you talking about guys?

**Lanie Parish** We know that you guys are in a RELATIONSHIP!

**Javier Esposito** And everything is great between me and Lanie!

**Kate Beckett** Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! God Lanie and Espo I HATE you both!

**Lanie Parish** What did we do now?

**Richard Castle** Hell yeah! :P I'm always right, **Kate Beckett**! Now it's time for my prize! ;)

**Javier Esposito** What the hell?

**Alexis Castle** Lanie and Javi, you know Dad from 4 years.. And you don't know his tricks! Ridiculous!

**Richard Castle** Kate and I had a bet.. I told her that you guys are faking a break up and she said you are not! Here is the truth!

**Kate Beckett** Fine, Rick! Not a word about it here! Is that clear? And Lanie, you've seriously lost your touch in the game! :P

**Richard Castle** Yeah! And Javi's lost his brains! :D

**Lanie Parish** You guys are too much!

**Javier Esposito** Becks, I got a heart attack when I saw this status!

**Kate Beckett** So did I, when I saw your relationship status!

**Lanie Parish** But this is not fair!

**Richard Castle** Paybacks are a BITCH! :P

**Alexis Castle** And Dad is doing his Happy dance! :D 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett** is in relationship with **Richard Castle**.

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Jim Beckett** and 119 people like this.

**Jim Beckett** I hope you remember our talk, Rick..

**Kate Beckett** Dad, stop torturing him!

**Richard Castle** I do remember it, Sir!

**Jim Beckett** You can call me Jim or Dad! :)

**Lanie Parish** Awww! Jim you are so sweet! :)

**Richard Castle** It's my honor to call you Dad!

**Kate Beckett** I love you Dad! :)

**Alexis Castle** Sweet! Can I call you Gramps? :) *Kate has tears in her eyes!*

**Jim Beckett** Of course! You can Lex! :)

**Richard Castle** See, Kate! Didn't I tell you, we all will be a big insane family! :) 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

**Javier Esposito **Oh my my! I never knew this side of you!

**Love it? Hate it?**

**What is Lanie talking about!**

**Please do review this… It keeps me encouraged to write! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks! I'm taking a break for a month.. This is my last update for this year… Will be back on New years… Hope you like this Chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

**Javier Esposito **Oh my my! I never knew this side of you!

12 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan**, **Lanie Parish** and 29 others like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Oooooh! What are talking about Lanie?

**Richard Castle** Did he write something for you?

**Kate Beckett** Lanie?

**Javier Esposito** Don't Chica..

**Lanie Parish** You can't stop me baby..

**Lanie Parish** No Castle, no such luck! :( I found some old photos of him! *Modeling*

**Kevin Ryan** Woah bro, you too.. I thought only Becks was into modeling!

**Kate Beckett Kevin Ryan**! Start searching places to hide.. I'm gonna kill you!

**Richard Castle** What? :O :O Kate, why didn't I know that you were a model?

**Kevin Ryan** Oh no.. Bye guys.. I'm keeping low for few days.. :P

**Kate Beckett** Another layer of Beckett onion.. ;)

**Richard Castle** Ooooh! I wanna see those photos now!

**Kate Beckett** They only saw one of the photos, Rick.. I'll show you all.. ;)

**Javier Esposito **:O :O :O

**Kate Beckett** Close your mouth, Javi.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Martha Rodgers**

It's officially confirmed that my son **Richard Castle **is insane..

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Alexis Castle** and 629 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** What did you do Dad?

**Kate Beckett** Do I even need to know this?

**Martha Rodgers** Kate, that's a real good question..

**Kevin Ryan** What did you do, Castle?

**Richard Castle** Mother it was not that bad..

**Martha Rodgers** Bad? It was the worst.. Smorelettes were way better than this..

**Alexis Castle** Really Grams? Smorelettes were better? This must be something more weird then.. Dad?

**Richard Castle** I added bananas and pineapple in spaghetti..

**Lanie Parish** Ewwww! That's gross..

**Alexis Castle** Really Dad? Disgusting…

**Kate Beckett** Were you that bored, Rick?

**Richard Castle** Hey! I have a refined taste in food…

**Alexis Castle** It's not refined taste in food, it's disgusting and gross taste in food..

**Richard Castle** Hmph… Why do you all like ganging upon me?

**Kate Beckett** Cause you do such stupid things.. And stop pouting like a 5 year old.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Gina Cowell** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall.

Have you finished the next 3 chapters, Rick?

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** No..

**Gina Cowell **You have a deadline tomorrow, Rick… Stop writing on facebook and start writing the novel..

**Richard Castle** You're no fun..

**Gina Cowell **Well someone's gotta be serious about your career.. For sure it's not you..

**Alexis Castle** Gina, I'll make sure he finishes before the deadline..

**Gina Cowell **Thanks Alexis.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

You are soooooo damn DEAD Dad!

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Do review it..<strong>

**What do you think Alexis is talking about? Pitch in some ideas.. See you guys on the other side.. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm back.. Have a week break before next exam.. So Here goes the chapter.. Hope you like it.. And thank you so much for your reviews.. They make my day.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

You are soooooo damn DEAD Dad!

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Martha Rodgers** and 287 other like this.

**Kate Beckett** What did he do now, Lex?

**Martha Rodgers** Richard, Can't you just leave that poor girl alone for a while..

**Kevin Ryan** Sorry Lex!

**Alexis Castle** What he did? He showed Kevin all my embarrassing photos and videos.. :(

**Alexis Castle** **Kevin Ryan** I'll deal with you later..

**Kate Beckett** What? Seriously Rick? You're disgusting!

**Martha Rodgers** Too much Richard.. Kate, can you knock some sense into him?

**Kate Beckett **Sure Martha..

**Richard Castle** Oh god! I just found it when I was cleaning the study.. He just dropped by then, so I showed it..

**Kate Beckett** That's no reason, Castle..

**Richard Castle** Uh-ha.. What you we back to Castle now..?

**Kate Beckett** Yes..

**Richard Castle** Hmph.. I won't do any such things again.. Pinky promise.. Happy?

**Kate Beckett** Pinky promise? What are we five?

**Alexis Castle** He is!

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard**** Castle**

If I got arrested, what do you think I went for?

**Alexis Castle**, **Javier Esposito** and 200 others like.

**Alexis Castle** Definitely for torturing me..

**Kate Beckett **Hahaha.. This one is easy.. For all the stupid things you do..

**Javier Esposito** For messing with me and Lanie..

**Martha Rodgers **Ah.. Let me think.. There are so many reasons..

**Lanie Parish** I agree with Javi..

**Kevin Ryan** Castle, need more reason huh?

**Richard Castle** Woah.. I do really stupid things I guess..

**Martha Rodgers** Finally my only son got some brains..

**Richard Castle** Mother..

**Kate Beckett **Hahahah.. :P

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito**

Is going to beach with **Lanie Parish**..

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

Lanie Parish, Richard Castle and 39 people like this.

**Kate Beckett **A little respect Espo.. A dead body's here..

**Richard Castle **You're sap!

**Kevin Ryan** I second that bro..

**Lanie Parish** Well, that he is.. ;)

**Kate Beckett** Uh.. Guys.. We have murder to solve..

**Lanie Parish** Kill joy! :(

**Richard Castle** Nah.. She's way too fun at times.. ;)

**Kate Beckett** Castle, you are a dead man..

**Javier Esposito** It was pleasure knowing you Castle..

**Richard Castle **Shut up Espo..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

Baby you're the right kind of wrong..

23 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Martha Rodgers** and 398 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Awww.. Love that song..

**Richard Castle** Ah god! Why didn't you take me away before I saw this..

**Kate Beckett** Quit being a drama queen..

**Richard Castle** It's in genes.. Can't help..

**Alexis Castle** Dad, this is nothing in front of your status'..

**Richard Castle** But still you are my little girl..

**Martha Rodgers** Give her the freedom to live, like I gave you..

**Richard Castle **Hmph..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

I'm off to my beach house for the weekend to see my family with **Alexis Castle**.

6 minutes go. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Alexis Castle** and 27 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** Have fun guys..

**Alexis Castle** Thanks Kate.. I will.. You keep dad in line..

**Richard Castle** Hey.. I don't need a sitter..

**Richard Castle** And **Kevin Ryan** Behave yourself..

**Alexis Castle** DAD!

**Martha Rodgers** Don't listen to him, Lex.. You guys have fun.. Do **WHATEVER** you want..

**Richard Castle** Mother..

**Javier Esposito** Have fun guys..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito**

**Lanie Parish**, you've made me the happiest man on earth! I love you like crazy..

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Too much? Don't forget to hit the Review button..<strong>

**Any ideas what Javi is talking about.. Do give me some crazy ones.. **

**Next chapter to come in 3 or 4 days.. Till then read and enjoy.. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here goes the new chapter… Happy new year to everyone.. Let's hope this New Year brings a relationship change in Caskett's life… And Happy birthday to PolkadottedAngels.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Javier Esposito**

**Lanie Parish**, you've made me the happiest man on earth! I love you like crazy..

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Kevin Ryan** and 208 others like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Congratulation guys.. ;)

**Alexis Castle** Yay… Congratulation.. ;)

**Kate Beckett** Congratulation Lanie and Espo.. ;)

**Martha Rodgers** Congratulation kiddos.. ;)

**Richard Castle** Okay.. What's going on here? I missed something really big..

**Kate Beckett** Ask Espo..

**Javier Esposito** Ask Ryan..

**Richard Castle** okayyyy…

**Kevin Ryan** Ask Lex..

**Alexis Castle** Ask Gram..

**Martha Rodgers** Ask Jim..

**Richard Castle** Uh-ah..

**Jim Beckett** Ask Lanie..

**Lanie Parish** Ask Kate..

**Richard Castle** Ok.. ok.. Stop this transfer thing-y… It's irritating..

**Javier Esposito** Do we tell him?

**Kevin Ryan** Tell him bro..

**Kate Beckett** Nah.. :P

**Lanie Parish** Javi asked me to…

**Richard Castle** He asked you what?

**Javier Esposito** Keep scratching your head.. I am not telling..

**Richard Castle** Awwww! Come on.. Please.. Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeee!

**Alexis Castle** Stop whinnying dad..

**Kate Beckett** And the 9 year old is back..

**Richard Castle** Fine.. I don't wanna know.. :/

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Gina Cowell** wrote **Richard Castle**'s wall.

The book tour starts in 2 days..

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** Okay.. How long is the tour?

**Gina Cowell** For a month..

**Richard Castle** A month? That's way too long..

**Gina Cowell** Rick, you looked though the schedule 2 months back only..

**Richard Castle** Can't cut it short?

**Gina Cowell** Nope.. Not this time.. It's a deal with the publication..

**Richard Castle** Okay..

**Kate Beckett**'s inbox

**Kate Beckett** Hey Gina..

**Gina Cowell** Hi Detective..

**Kate Beckett** Can you arrange another ticket for me for the book tour?

**Gina Cowell** Oh.. Sure.. I can do that..

**Kate Beckett** Thank you.. And please don't mention it to Rick.. I wanna give him a surprise..

**Gina Cowell** Sure.. You guys are meant for each other.. :)

**Kate Beckett** Thank you Gina..

Chat between **Richard Castle** and **Kate Beckett**.

**Richard Castle **Hey love..

**Kate Beckett **Hey Sexy..

**Richard Castle** Any Case?

**Kate Beckett** No.. Only paperwork..

**Richard Castle** Boring.. Come home, Kate..

**Kate Beckett** I will.. But not now..

**Richard Castle** Please.. I have only a day before I leave for my book tour.. I won't be able to see you for a month.. :(

**Kate Beckett** I'll try, Rick.. Need to ask Gates permission..

**Richard Castle** Hmm.. Come fast.. I love you..

**Kate Beckett** I love you, my big baby.. :*

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle** wrote on **Jim Beckett**'s wall.

Hey Jim.. Can we meet?

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Hahahah.. I've not made up my mind about what Javi and Lanie are talking about.. So probably you'll get to know in next chapter.. :P**

**Just hit the review button.. Will be pleased to hear from you.. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys.. I'm back with a new chapter.. Thank you so much for your reviews.. :) Okay let me clear something's..**

**1. For all the people, who think Alexis and Ryan's relationship is awkward.. Love doesn't know boundries.. My idea was just to create a perfect dysfunctional family! Nothing else.. Sorry, if I've offended anyone..**

**2. For all the who love Alexis and Ryan's relationship, you should read the story "Emerald Sparks" by Aphrodite's Aethist.. You'll love it..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Richard Castle** wrote on **Jim Beckett**'s wall.

Hey Jim.. Can we meet?

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Jim Beckett** Sure.. My place?

**Richard Castle **I'll be there in an hour..

Chat between **Richard Castle** and **Lanie Parish**.

**Lanie Parish** Hello Writer-Boy…

**Richard Castle** Hello Ms. Parish… How did you remember me today? Is the Spanish detective very busy? :P

**Lanie Parish** I do talk to you.. And yes, he's busy! :(

**Richard Castle** My poor baby.. :P

**Lanie Parish **Hey! You made me forget me the topic I wanted to talk..

**Richard Castle** Should I be scared? :P

**Lanie Parish** I don't know.. Why are you meeting Kate's dad?

**Richard Castle** Stalking me eh? ;)

**Lanie Parish** What? NO! Now answer my question..

**Richard Castle** You answer mine.. I'll answer yours.. Deal?

**Lanie Parish** Deal..

**Richard Castle** What's going on between You and Javi?

**Lanie Parish** You'll get know soon.. Now you answer me..

**Richard Castle** Patience my dear.. You'll get know soon too..

**Lanie Parish** Hmph..

**Richard Castle** Bye for now..

**Lanie Parish **Bye.. I'll be waiting..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

So clearly I'm thinking about unthinking about doing the unthinkaboutable because I wouldn't want to think I was responsible of not thinking clearly..

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**,** Alexis Castle** and 1976 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** What? You know you're a nut case right?

**Alexis Castle** Doesn't even make sense…

**Gina Cowell **Really Richard?

**Martha Rodgers** I was right.. My son has this disease of thinking all weird kinds of stuff from his childhood..

**Richard Castle** It was something I was thinking about.. Why do you always have to gang up on me?

**Martha Rodgers** Why do always have to put such stupid stuffs?

**Alexis Castle** Touché Grams..

**Kate Beckett** Wait till Kev and Javi see this..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett** wrote on Madison Queller's wall.

Hey Madiee.. Up for drink?

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Madison Queller** likes this.

**Madison Queller** Sure Becks.. When and where?

**Kate Beckett** Old haunt? In an hour?

**Madison Queller** I'll be there.. Make sure I get my drinks free.. :P

**Richard Castle** It's free, Madiee.. But don't drink too much..

**Madison Queller** You should be worried about Becks.. Not me.. She's goes wild after drinking a lot..

**Richard Castle** Really? :O

**Kate Beckett **Madiee! And Rick, if you don't shut up now, you'll never see that side of me..

**Richard Castle **Okay.. Shutting up...

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall.

Really Castle? Unthinkaboutable? Is it even a recognized word? :P

10 minutes. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** I'm an author.. I can create words I want!

**Javier Esposito** You've lost it Bro..

**Kevin Ryan** Really? People don't want some weird words in their vocabulary!

**Richard Castle** Guys please stop ganging on me..

**Kevin Ryan** Nah.. We love doing it.. :D

**Javier Esposito** I second that! :P

**Richard Castle** Hmph…

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish** is engaged to **Javier Esposito**.

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Richard Castle** and 398 other people like this.

**Richard Castle** OMFG! Congratulations! This is a big one.. And you guys were hiding it from me?

**Kate Beckett** Engaged? I thought you were just pulling Rick's leg by putting up that status.. Congratulations girl!

**Javier Esposito** We were.. But I thought we was ready for the next step.. And here we are..

**Richard Castle** Why do guys like ganging on me and pulling my leg..?

**Lanie Parish** Cause it's way too fun watching you figure it out.. :P

**Kate Beckett** It's actually true.. It's real fun..

**Richard Castle** Kate, you too Brutus! :(

**Martha Rodgers** Congratulations.. Good decision Kiddo.. :)

**Alexis Castle** Congratulations guys.. :)

**Kevin Ryan** Congratulations.. This time for real.. :)

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall.

You remember the deal.. Mine is out.. Now your turn..

12 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** likes this.

**Richard Castle** "He that can have patience, can have what he will.."

**Lanie Parish** Really? You're quoting Benjamin Franklin now.. Spit it out now..

**Richard Castle** Patience and time, Ms. Parish.. You'll find out soon!

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle** You are something I can't explain.. Thank you so very much.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? And what do you think Kate is talking about?<strong>

**And I'm not letting Rick propose to Kate anytime soon, the story will end soon.. And i enjoy writing this one very much.. :P  
><strong>

**Don't forget to hit the review button.. *They help me to write quickly.. ;)***


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the reviews… :) I loved Till Death Do Us Part! It was amazing.. But still I wish it had more Caskett scenes..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle** You are something I can't explain.. Thank you so very much.. :)

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish**,** Alexis Castle** and 193 other people like it.

**Richard Castle** It's my pleasure.. You are extraordinary..

**Kate Beckett** But how?

**Richard Castle** I had a little help from **Jim**..

**Jim Beckett** I just gave you what you needed, Rick..

**Lanie Parish** This looks interesting.. What did he do?

**Kate Beckett** The other day, I just told him I don't have enough of photos of me and mom.. He got a few photo of Mom from Dad and got it painted on a canvas with me sitting next to her.. It's just beautiful..

**Lanie Parish** Wow.. Castle that's really sweet of you.. :)

**Martha Rodgers** God job kiddo.. :)

**Kevin Ryan** Rick, I admire you!

**Alexis Castle** That was a real good idea, Dad.. Have you given her that photo yet?

**Richard Castle** No.. It will take some more time..

**Kate Beckett** Which photo Lex?

**Alexis Castle** Oh.. Okay.. And Kate you'll love this specific photo..

**Javier Esposito** You are really awesome, Bro! :)

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

My boyfriend has the best girlfriend ever! :P

**Kate Beckett**, **Kevin Ryan** and 480 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** Well, that's true.. ;)

**Richard Castle** Absolutely.. :)

**Javier Esposito** This is so damn mean Lanie..

**Lanie Parish** You said I need to compliment you.. That's what I'm doing.. :D

**Kevin Ryan** She's got you there Bro..

**Richard Castle** Javi, she's the man in this relationship.. :P

**Kate Beckett** Way to go girl!

**Javier Esposito** I don't like this.. But still I love you Chica..

**Lanie Parish** I love you too Javi! :* :*

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Martha Rodgers**

I'm off to shopping with **Alexis Castle**!

14 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Lanie Parish** and 120 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Dislike.. :(

**Martha Rodgers** Stop acting like child, Richard..

**Alexis Castle** I'll make sure that she doesn't empty your account.. :D

**Richard Castle** Thank you, my sweet little daughter..

**Alexis Castle** Your welcome, my overgrown childlike Dad..

**Richard Castle** Hey! You're spending way too much time with Kate..

**Kate Beckett** We are right as always.. You are an overgrown child.. :P

**Lanie Parish** Wow! It's been a long time I've shopped..

**Alexis Castle** Hey.. How about you and Kate join us? :)

**Lanie Parish** I'm in.. Kate?

**Kate Beckett** I'm in too.. :)

**Richard Castle** Before Kate makes any statements.. I'm making a statement.. _**I'm paying for all four of you..**_ No arguments..

**Kate Beckett** Castle, I can't!

**Richard Castle** La la la la la.. *hands on my ears* I'm not listening, Kate!

**Kate Beckett** Fine! But only this time..

**Lanie Parish**'s inbox.

**Kate Beckett **Hey Lanie.. I need a big favor from you.. Please don't tell no..

**Lanie Parish** Hey girl.. Ok.. Spill..

**Kate Beckett** NO freaking out! Promise?

**Lanie Parish **Okay.. I promise!

**Kate Beckett** I'm going to the book tour with Rick, but he doesn't know..

**Lanie Parish** Woah.. Wait.. Is this the great detective Kate Beckett?

**Kate Beckett** Lanie!

**Lanie Parish** Sorry.. But this is some FREAKING news!

**Kate Beckett **I know.. I'm planning to surprise him.. I need to shop a lot.. And I'm letting him pay only for a dress or two… For all the others I'm paying..

**Lanie Parish** Wait.. How many are planning to buy?

**Kate Beckett** Minimum of 10.. You've seen my closet girl.. Nothing's good.. You'll help?

**Lanie Parish** Hell yeah! Do we need to go to Victoria's secret? ;)

**Kate Beckett** NO! Just normal dresses..

**Lanie Parish** Girl, I'm gonna smack you!

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, I can't buy those in front of his Mother and Daughter.. *embarrassed*

**Lanie Parish** Fine.. But you're buying it later..

**Kate Beckett **Let's see.. Meet you in an hour?

**Lanie Parish** Yup.. Be ready for a shop-a-thon!

**Kate Beckett** Yeah.. Yeah.. :P

**Lanie Parish** Bye!

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall

Where are you Bro? We are bugged up with paperwork.. :(

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** Old Haunt.. Writing mostly.. Join me, if you guys are done with paperwork..

**Kevin Ryan** I'm in.. Bro?

**Javier Esposito** We'll be there in few minutes..

**Richard Castle** What do guys want?

**Javier Esposito** Beer for me..

**Kevin Ryan** Whiskey for me..

**Richard Castle** Done… See you soon..

**Javier Esposito** Our girls are back yet? :)

**Richard Castle** No.. Let them have some girl time, Javi..

**Javier Esposito** Fine.. Fine..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

**Javier Esposito** and **Richard Castle**, you guys are going to pay!

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Don't forget to hit the review Button… I'll be pleased to hear from you guys.. If you have any ideas, PM me.. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A new chapter.. Sorry for extremely late update.. I started working as a manager at my Sister's Play School and After Hour Activity Center.. It's extremely hectic.. Though I have net access all day long.. But I still can't post it.. It's short but will post soon again..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

**Javier Esposito** and **Richard Castle**, you guys are going to pay!

20 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Lanie Parish** and 223 others like this.

**Alexis Castle **Dislikes this..

**Kate Beckett** What did they do know? *Glaring at Castle*

**Kevin Ryan** First they cheated in poker, then they added a huge dead spider in my plate and at last the dropped a bucket of ice cubes on me! :(

**Kate Beckett** Castle, You are dead!

**Lanie Parish** I'll deal with you later, Javi!

**Alexis Castle** Dad, I can expect this from you, but not from you Javi!

**Richard Castle** It was just for fun..

**Martha Rodgers** Richard, will you ever give me the satisfaction that you've grown up?

**Richard Castle** Mother!

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

Shop-a-thon was a hit.. :) :)

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Alexis Castle** and 265 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** It was good..

**Martha Rodgers** Indeed.. It was brilliant..

**Alexis Castle** It was fun.. A lot of fun..

**Lanie Parish** we should do it again sometime… What say?

**Alexis Castle** Yayy.. I'm in..

**Kate Beckett** Count me in too.. :)

**Martha Rodgers** How about every month?

**Lanie Parish** Sure, Martha..

**Martha Rodgers **Lovely..

**Richard Castle** No! I'll be bankrupt in a few months then!

**Kate Beckett** Drama queen! :P

**Richard Castle** It's drama king..

**Kate Beckett** Yeah.. Yeah.. :P

Chat between **Kate Beckett** and **Alexis Castle**.

**Alexis Castle** Hi Kate..

**Kate Beckett** Hi sweetheart..

**Alexis Castle** I need a favor from you.. But please don't tell Dad yet!

**Kate Beckett** Okay Lex.. I won't.. What do you want sweetie?

**Alexis Castle** I need to the loft for myself tonight.. I want to plan a romantic night for Kevin..

**Kate Beckett** Okay.. Are you guys..?

**Alexis Castle** No! He won't unless we are married..

**Kate Beckett** Hmmm.. Good.. Looks like your marriage will be before ours…

**Alexis Castle** Nah.. I'm sure Yours and dad's will be earlier.. Wanna bet? :)

**Kate Beckett **So sure huh?

**Alexis Castle** Yeah.. He loves you like crazy Kate.. You guys are right for each other..

**Kate Beckett** I, thank you sweetheart.. I'll help you.. I'll take your dad to my place tonight..

**Alexis Castle** Thank you so much Kate..

**Kate Beckett** So that's reason you bought the red dress.?

**Alexis Castle** Yes! *blushing*

**Kate Beckett** You look gorgeous in it.. :)

**Alexis Castle** Thank you..

**Kate Beckett** Now I've gotta go.. See you I evening?

**Alexis Castle** Yup.. Bye.. I Love you..

**Kate Beckett** I love you too, Lex…

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle **wrote on **Lanie Parish**'s wall

Thank you so much for today! I owe you.. :)

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish** likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Nah.. You don't owe me nothing!

**Alexis Castle** Lunch on Sunday?

**Lanie Parish** Sure.. Let's ditch the boys.. :P

**Alexis Castle** Yep.. :P

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle**! You are the Best thing that's happened to me in a long time… I LOVE YOU! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Please hit the review button!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for an late update.. Have an shoulder sprain.. Was not allowed to touch my laptop for week.. And thank you so much for your reviews.. **

**Hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle**! You are the Best thing that's happened to me in a long time… I LOVE YOU! :)

**Richard Castle**, **Kevin Ryan** and 1098 others like this.

**Richard Castle** I love you sweetheart… :*

**Javier Esposito** Mom and Dad are K-I-S-S-I-N-G under the tree.. :P

**Kevin Ryan** Javi, you don't wanna live huh?

**Lanie Parish** What did he do now Kate?

**Kate Beckett **Javi! I'll talk to you later.. Lanie he asked me to move in with him…

**Lanie Parish** .Gosh! You told yes?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah!

**Kevin Ryan** OMG! Becks you're totally blushing… I can see it from here…

**Kate Beckett** I know..

**Kate Beckett** **Javier Esposito** and **Kevin Ryan** You guys are helping me in packing and moving.. NO excuses.. Either this or paperwork! ;)

**Kevin Ryan** I'm in for packing and moving…

**Javier Esposito** Behind you Bro…

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

Never ever tell your secrets to Javier Esposito!

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Kate Beckett** and 129 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** He can never keep his mouth shut..

**Richard Castle** What did you Javi about?

**Kevin Ryan** For God sake.. It's a secret, Castle!

**Javier Esposito** I'm sorry! I really am.. :(

**Alexis Castle** You really need to keep secrets, Javi!

**Kate Beckett** Lex is right..

**Richard Castle** No one's telling me.. :( Fine! I'm going.. Bye..

**Alexis Castle** My poor baby.. I'll tell you..

**Kate Beckett** Lex, you are so the parent in the house.. :D

**Alexis Castle** :D

**Richard Castle** Hey! I resent that…

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

It's time for me to go guys.. Don't miss me too much..

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan**, **Javier Esposito** and 1387 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Dislikes this.. :(

**Richard Castle **I'll miss you pumpkin.. Take care of yourself and please take care of Kate and Mother..

**Alexis Castle** I already miss you.. :( And take care of yourself Dad.. Don't be clumsy..

**Richard Castle** I'll try..

**Martha Rodgers** I'll miss you too Richard.. By the way, where have you left your credit card, my dear?

**Richard Castle** Mother, don't throw any late night parties.. And my credit card is in my study..

**Kate Beckett** I'll miss you, Castle..

**Richard Castle** I'll miss you too, sweetheart…

**Lanie Parish** Awww… Aren't you guys adorable?

**Javier Esposito** Only if you knew..

**Richard Castle** What?

**Lanie Parish** He means he's gonna miss you..

**Richard Castle** Oh.. Ok..

**Javier Esposito**'s inbox.

**Kate Beckett** Javi! I was almost caught! Kev, is right.. You can't keep secrets..

**Javier Esposito** Sorry!

**Kate Beckett** You're lucky.. I'm in a good mood..

**Javier Esposito** I'm happy for you, Kate..

**Kate Beckett** I know.. You guys helped me a lot to get here..

**Javier Esposito** Just warn Castle, that if he hurts you.. I'm coming after him..

**Kate Beckett** Javi.. I understand where this is coming from.. If anything happens, I'm sure it'll be from my side not his..

**Javier Esposito** I won't let you do that..

**Kate Beckett** Thanks Javi.. For being the brother I never had..

**Javier Esposito** My pleasure, Becks..

**Kate Beckett** And keep me in on what happens in precinct..

**Javier Esposito** Sorry girl I can't help.. Lanie has warned me, if I do anything of this sort, I'll be sleeping on couch till you're back..

**Kate Beckett** God! She's too much.. Fine.. Don't tell me anything..

**Javier Esposito** Have fun.. Don't worry about anything here.. Kevin is staying at Castle's loft, till you guys are back.. ;)

**Kate Beckett** Castle's gonna kill him.. :P

**Javier Esposito** He surely will.. :D

**Kate Beckett** Gotta go.. Bye.. Take care..

**Javier Esposito** You too..

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Martha Rodgers**

It's the time to party! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review this.. <strong>

**I'll be extremely happy to hear from you guys.. **

**P.S – I'm working on another fanfic, which deals with Kate and Rick on the book tour.. Purely a M rated story.. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update.. Have been busy and for a few days was not able to open my account.. I hate the technical problems.. Hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Martha Rodgers**

It's the time to party! ;)

3 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Kevin Ryan** and 349 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Yes! It is indeed.. A success party.. ;)

**Kevin Ryan** Mrs.R what a brilliant thought..

**Lanie Parish** You guys carry on.. Javi and I are having a private party.. ;)

**Martha Rodgers** Ohh.. Have fun kiddo.. ;)

**Alexis Castle** Ewww.. A child in the room.. *Raises her hand*

**Lanie Parish** Thank you Martha.. :)

**Javier Esposito** Yup.. You are Castle daughter.. :D

**Kevin Ryan** Lanie, leave Lex alone..

**Lanie Parish** Ohhhhhh… Possessive.. Nice! ;)

**Alexis Castle** Lanie!

**Kevin Ryan** Lex, forget about her..

**Alexis Castle** Yeah.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**'s inbox

**Kate Beckett** Hi Lanie…

**Lanie Parish** Hi.. You reached?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah.. Just got off the plane..

**Lanie Parish** Nice.. You surprising him now or later? And how? ;)

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, I'm not telling you anything!

**Lanie Parish** Fine! Fine!

**Kate Beckett **How's things over there?

**Lanie Parish** Everything's goooood..

**Kate Beckett** Nice.. Lex?

**Lanie Parish** She's fine.. She has her bodyguard with her..

**Kate Beckett** Hmmm.. Don't think I don't understand the hidden meaning in it..

**Lanie Parish** Well, it's true.. I'm just stating the obvious..

**Kate Beckett** Any new Cases?

**Lanie Parish** Girl, I'm gonna smack you..

**Kate Beckett** What? Can't I ask about work?

**Lanie Parish** Nah.. I'm not talking to you about work honey.. Anything else I'm here..

**Kate Beckett** Go to hell..

**Lanie Parish** With pleasure.. :P

**Kate Beckett** Bye.. I'm going..

**Lanie Parish** Bye.. I need the details later.. ;) 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Javier Esposito** wrote on **Kevin Ryan**'s wall.

It's is so damn boring without Mom and Dad..

4 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kevin Ryan** I agree.. And Gates has given me so much paperwork.. :(

**Javier Esposito** I know.. I can see the bundle of files on your desk.. But not you..

**Kevin Ryan** :( What about you?

**Javier Esposito** She asked me to clear the evidence room..

**Kevin Ryan** Oh God! That's really low..

**Richard Castle** Hey guys.. I miss you too.. And where is Kate?

**Javier Esposito** Bro, she had to move in some more stuff.. So took a day off..

**Kevin Ryan** Um.. Yeah.. Espo's right…

**Lanie Parish** Javi, get back to work.. NOW! You too, Ryan..

**Richard Castle** Someone's not in a good mood..

**Lanie Parish** Hell yeah! When you have 2 dead bodies in front of you.. You'll understand..

**Richard Castle** Now, I've gotta go.. 

**Javier Esposito**'s inbox

**Lanie Parish** Kate's gonna kill you! You're an idiot!

**Javier Esposito** Sorry! I didn't know he'd be online..

**Lanie Parish** If Castle gets any idea about the surprise.. No one can save you from Kate… Not even me..

**Javier Esposito** I'm sorry!

**Lanie Parish** Now, finish you're work fast and pick me up for lunch..

**Javier Esposito** Yes ma'am.. 

Chat between **Alexis Castle **and **Kevin Ryan.**

**Alexis Castle** Hi Kev..

**Kevin Ryan **Hi sweetheart.. Are you angry with me?

**Alexis Castle** Should I be?

**Kevin Ryan** No.. I just forgot Castle could be online..

**Alexis Castle** Dad didn't notice it.. It's okay..

**Kevin Ryan** Really?

**Alexis Castle** Yup.. He's was in the book signing when he saw it.. He must have forgotten about it..

**Kevin Ryan** Thank god.. I was scared where I have to beg for mercy..

**Alexis Castle** Hmmm…

**Kevin Ryan** Something is on your mind.. What is it, Lex?

**Alexis Castle** I want to spend the weekend with you.. Are you on call?

**Kevin Ryan** That's it.. You should have asked me this long back.. No, I'm not on call this weekend..

**Alexis Castle** :) How about we head to Hamptons for the weekend.. Just you and me?

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah.. Sure… Are you sure honey?

**Alexis Castle** I am.. :)

**Kevin Ryan** Fine.. It's done deal.. We are leaving for Hamptons on Friday evening.. :)

**Alexis Castle** Thank you so much, Kev..

**Kevin Ryan** It's my pleasure, Lex.. And does Castle know?

**Alexis Castle** He doesn't.. But Kate does.. She'll tell him..

**Kevin Ryan** Ok.. Then no problem.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Far away from you, but don't know why I feel like you're here with me.. For the three Lovely Ladies in my life..

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Kate Beckett** and 334 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** I wish I was there with you, Dad..

**Kate Beckett** Rick, I miss you..

**Richard Castle** I want you here too, Lex.. And Kate I miss you too..

**Martha Rodgers **Lovely thought, Richard..

**Alexis Castle** After you come back, we are going for a small vacation.. Whole family..

**Richard Castle** Sure pumpkin.. 

Chat between **Richard Castle** and **Javier Esposito**.

**Javier Esposito** Yo! You there?

**Richard Castle** Hey Javi.. I'm here..

**Javier Esposito** I need a favor..

**Richard Castle** Shoot..

**Javier Esposito** Need your Ferrari for a night..

**Richard Castle** Sure.. Ask Alexis or Kate.. The keys are in my study.. :)

**Javier Esposito** Thank you bro..

**Richard Castle** You're welcome.. Gotta go.. Sorry, don't have time to ask details.. Catch you later.. Bye..

**Javier Esposito** Bye! And again Thanks Bro.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

**Javier Esposito**, you are the BEST guy in the world..

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Do Review it.. It's a pleasure to here from you.. :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A new chapter! A short one.. Read on..**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

**Javier Esposito**, you are the BEST guy in the world..

**Kate Beckett**, **Richard Castle** and 488 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** What you did was very sweet and romantic, Javi! :)

**Richard Castle** Details now, Javi!

**Lanie Parish** Well, well, well look who's asking for details..

**Javier Esposito** I'll call you in a while Bro..

**Richard Castle** I'll be waiting, Javi.. And Lanie when am I not? ;)

**Lanie Parish** Touché..

**Kevin Ryan** You gave him your Ferrari and you didn't ask him why? :O

**Richard Castle** No.. I was busy in a signing books..

**Kevin Ryan** Oh.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

**Kevin Ryan** and **Javier Esposito – **You guys needed that! LOL!

**Alexis Castle**, **Martha Rodgers** and 238 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** ROFL! Lanie, what about a girl's night out?

**Kevin Ryan** Really Lex? You too?

**Alexis Castle** Sorry, Kev.. But you guys did dig you own grave..

**Lanie Parish** I'm in, Lex.. She's right, Ryan.. Who the hell asked you guys to play rock, paper and scissors in front of Gates?

**Javier Esposito **We didn't know she was there.. :(

**Kevin Ryan** You guys enjoy.. Okay?

**Richard Castle **LOL! What did she do now?

**Alexis Castle** Dad, they have got double duty till Thursday night! :P

**Richard Castle **Wow! Enjoy guys.. :P :D

**Javier Esposito** Castle! Bro, you too?

**Richard Castle** Yes! Me too.. :P 

Chat between **Alexis Castle **and **RichardCastle.**

**Alexis Castle **Hey Dad..

**Richard Castle** Hey pumpkin.. What's up?

**Alexis Castle** Dad.. Please promise me you won't shout or yell..

**Richard Castle** Ok.. I promise..

**Alexis Castle** I asked Kevin to accompany me to Hamptons for the weekend..

**Richard Castle** Pumpkin..

**Alexis Castle** Dad, I know you're worried about me.. But I love Kevin.. I want to spend rest of my with him..

**Richard Castle** Wow! Okay.. Firstly, you are with Ryan.. I'm not worried about you at all.. Secondly really? You wanna spend the rest of your life with that idiot? Gotta say he's hit a jackpot..

**Alexis Castle** Dad are you serious? You're not angry?

**Richard Castle** Pumpkin, I can't be angry with you.. Just don't fall into trouble..

**Alexis Castle** I love you Dad..

**Richard Castle** I love you too sweetheart..

**Alexis Castle** :* :*

**Richard Castle** And one more thing.. I don't want to be a grandfather so soon.. :P

**Alexis Castle** DAD!

**Richard Castle** Bahahahahahah! :D

**Alexis Castle **You're too much..

**Richard Castle** I'm your Dad after all.. :P

**Alexis Castle** Hmph.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Did you ever stop to think maybe I'm the normal one and you're ALL crazy? :D

**Alexis Castle, Kate Beckett **and 987 others like this.

**Kate Beckett **I did think about that.. It didn't work.. :P

**Alexis Castle** You can never be the normal one, Dad..

**Lanie Parish** Normal? Never!

**Jim Beckett **Sorry, Rick.. But you can never be normal..

**Martha Rodgers **Sadly, not in this life..

**Javier Esposito** Nah.. That's too overrated for you..

**Kevin Ryan** Nope!

**Richard Castle** Wow! What respect! *Shakes head in disappointment*

**Kate Beckett **:P :D 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle** wrote on **Martha Rodgers**'s wall.

Grams, where are you?

**Martha Rodgers** I'm in a show, sweetheart.. What happen?

**Alexis Castle** Lanie and I are going on a night out.. Kevin and Javi are on call.. Wanna join?

**Martha Rodgers **You guys carry on.. I'll meet you in loft later..

**Richard Castle** Lex, where's Kate?

**Alexis Castle** Dad, she is at Gramps place..

**Richard Castle** oh.. okay.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

**Kate Beckett** You are my angel! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here goes another chapter.. Hope you like.. And thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Richard Castle**

**Kate Beckett** You are my angel! I LOVE YOU!

A few seconds ago. Like this. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Kate Beckett** and 2344 others like this.

**Lanie Parish** Look, someone found his surprise gift! ;)

**Richard Castle** Yes, I did! And what a way to find out! ;) ;)

**Alexis Castle** Yes, Dad.. Kate's an angel..

**Richard Castle** I know pumpkin.. And I'm proud of you that you hid this from me!

**Javier Esposito** Having fun Castle? ;)

**Kevin Ryan** Too much fun? ;)

**Kate Beckett** you are the Angel, Lex..

**Lanie Parish** Kate, spill NOW!

**Martha Rodgers** Finaallyyy! You found out!

**Alexis Castle Lanie Parish**, A kid in the room! *Hands on ears*

**Richard Castle** Lanie, you don't wanna know about it in between the working hours! ;)

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, not here! And **Richard Castle** this is a limit.. Our private moments don't go on Facebook.. Do you get me?

**Lanie Parish** Uhhhhhh! Really that hot and happening huh?

**Richard Castle** Stop glaring at me, Kate.. Fine, no more of "Our private moments" on Facebook..

**Kate Beckett** Good.. And Lanie I'm not telling.. :P

**Lanie Parish** Kill joy!

**Kate Beckett** Whatever! :D 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Martha Rodgers **

Is having a troublesome night! * Without her only son Richard Castle to bug her*

30 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Lanie Parish** Even the precinct and Morgue is also boring! :(

**Javier Esposito** Touché Mrs.R..

**Martha Rodgers** The loft feels empty!

**Richard Castle** I'm sorry Mother.. I should have got you and Lex here..

**Martha Rodgers** Don't be a child, Richard.. Enjoy the vacation with Kate.. We are fine..

**Alexis Castle** Dad, we are fine..

**Richard Castle** I feel bad that I left you guys there all alone!

**Alexis Castle** Dad, we are not alone.. Kevin is here..

**Richard Castle** What?

**Lanie Parish** Oops!

**Alexis Castle** Oh god! Dad, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how..

**Martha Rodgers** Richard, I'm here with them..

**Alexis Castle** Dad? You there?

**Lanie Parish** Alexis, this doesn't look good..

**Alexis Castle** I'll call him..

**Javier Esposito** Ryan, it was good knowing you Bro..

**Lanie Parish** Shut up, Javi..

**Alexis Castle** He's not picking the phone..

**Lanie Parish **Call Kate..

**Alexis Castle** Her phone is switched off.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan** and **Javier Esposito** are bow friends with **Victoria Gates**. 

Chat Between **Lanie Parish **and **Javier Esposito**.

**Lanie Parish** Gates on Fb? :O

**Javier Esposito** Supposedly.. Ryan and I are screwed!

**Lanie Parish** I know.. This is a nightmare.. :(

**Javier Esposito** She asked something about wages.. I didn't get it!

**Lanie Parish** Oh My God!

**Javier Esposito** What?

**Lanie Parish** You are an idiot, Javi! She wants in on Castle and Kate's wedding wages!

**Javier Esposito** What!

**Lanie Parish** Yes.. She's a total Caskett shipper..

**Javier Esposito** I don't believe this..

**Lanie Parish** I know.. It's like a dream come true..

**Javier Esposito** By the way, what are the wages this time? ;)

**Lanie Parish** You won't believe the amount.. And this time Alexis, Martha and Jim too are in..

**Javier Esposito** Really? That's awesome! Come on, tell me the total amount..

**Lanie Parish** Almost a million…

**Javier Esposito **What? :O :O I'm about to faint!

**Lanie Parish** I know right..

**Javier Esposito** Who's on top?

**Lanie Parish **Martha and Alexis.. 2 months from now..

**Javier Esposito** 2 months? That's too early, right?

**Lanie Parish** Can't tell.. The way they've been acting.. Anything can happen..

**Javier Esposito **Wow! A million.. That's unbelievable..

**Lanie Parish** You'll eventually get over it, Javi.. :P

**Javier Esposito** Shit! Gates is staring! Gotta go.. Love you..

**Lanie Parish** Love you too.. :* 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

I need a break! Dead bodies are killing me..

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Javier Esposito** and 398 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Then meet me.. I'm bugged without Kevin.. Done with all the work.. :(

**Lanie Parish** Great idea! Lunch? :)

**Alexis Castle** Sure.. Remy's?

**Lanie Parish** In an hour?

**Alexis Castle** Done.. Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito need anything from Remy's?

**Kevin Ryan** A milkshake and sandwich..

**Javier Esposito** Coffee, a donut and a sandwich..

**Alexis Castle** Okay.. Order taken.. Will be delivered in 2 hours.. :P

**Kevin Ryan** Thanks, Lex.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

You've gotta be kidding me? Dad, this is ridiculous..

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Or hat it?<br>**

**Don't forget to leave a review.. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Extremely sorry for the late update.. Have been very busy.. College life is hectic.. The episodes this far has been real good..  
><strong>

**"Always" is going to kill me.. Now, go ahead and read.. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

You've gotta be kidding me? Dad, this is ridiculous..

5 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Rick Castle** and 3398 others like this.

**Lanie Parish** What did your Dad do now, Lex?

**Kevin Ryan** Bro, that's too much!

**Javier Esposito** Huh?

**Alexis Castle** My Dad is weird! He is happy that I lied to him about Kev being with us, he sent passes for a concert, dinners and sky diving for the weekend!

**Lanie Parish** What? :O :O

**Javier Esposito** Can I have them too, Castle? Pleaseeee….

**Kate Beckett** Have told you, he's insane! ;)

**Richard Castle** My little girl is growing up, don't I have a right to celebrate?

**Martha Rodgers** I'm still waiting for the day, when you'll grow up..

**Lanie Parish** That's a classic one, Martha..

**Kate Beckett** He'll never grow up! He's a Man-Child or as I call him "A over-grown Child"… :P

**Richard Castle** Kate, you too Brutus… Never thought you'd do this.. *Silently Crying*

**Javier Esposito **"**Richard Castle**-The Drama Queen…" :P

**Alexis Castle** *Wondering* Where does Dad get that from? ;)

**Richard Castle** From the great **Martha Rodgers**…

**Martha Rodgers** Thank you.. Thank you.. I'll take that as a compliment! :P

**Richard Castle** Hmph… I can't bring you down..

**Martha Rodgers** Never.. 

Chat Between **Richard Castle** and **Alexis Castle**.

**Richard Castle** Hi Pumpkin.. :)

**Alexis Castle** Hey Dad.. Miss you..

**Richard Castle** Miss you too, Lex.. Wish you were here..

**Alexis Castle** To see you and Kate make out like teenagers.. No thanks.. I'm fine here… :P

**Richard Castle** Hey! Well, it's true..

**Alexis Castle** Dad, can I talk to you seriously for a second?

**Richard Castle** sure, Pumpkin.. What's up?

**Alexis Castle** Dad, I want to give the passes and vouchers to ESPLAIN..

**Richard Castle** Why? Is everything alright? Did you and Ryan have a fight? Do I have to kick his ass?

**Alexis Castle** Dad.. Relax.. We are good.. Great actually.. I just want to spend some quality time with him this weekend.. The vacation will you planned is a little serious.. I don't either of us to freak out.. Please, I hope you understand..

**Alexis Castle** Dad? You there?

**Richard Castle** Lex, Kate here.. Your Dad has tearing up and telling to himself "How did my DAUGHTER get this smart?"

**Alexis Castle** It's because it's his daughter.. Tell him that.. :)

**Richard Castle** Nah.. You've learnt it from somewhere else Pumpkin..

**Alexis Castle** Dad, can I do it?

**Richard Castle** Yeah, sure.. Just tell them to have fun.. But not too much!

**Alexis Castle** Thanks Dad.. And TMI Dad..

**Richard Castle** Welcome dear Daughter..

**Alexis Castle** Bye Dad.. Love you..

**Richard Castle** Bye, Lex… I love you too.. and Kate says she loves you..

**Alexis Castle** Tell her I love her lots..

**Richard Castle** More then me?

**Alexis Castle** Nah.. Same as you…

**Richard Castle **That's my Daughter!

**Alexis Castle **Bye Dad.. I'm off.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish**

I knew that **Richard Castle** and **Kate Beckett** are insane and are nutcases! But **Alexis Castle** and **Kevin Ryan** you too? This shocks me…

**Javier Esposito**, **Martha Rodgers** and 986 others like this.

**Javier Esposito** She right guys.. This is too much.. We can't take it..

**Richard Castle** Shut up, Javi! And take it.. Lanie, don't make me smack you.. BTW it's Kate here..

**Alexis Castle** Guys please take it.. It's nothing big..

**Lanie Parish** If it's nothing big, then why are you not taking it, Lex?

**Kevin Ryan **Coz it's a very big step for us.. We are not ready for it!

**Lanie Parish** Oh.. That's why you are asking us..

**Kevin Ryan** And I need break from you guys.. :P

**Richard Castle** That's a low blow for you Javi.. :P

**Javier Esposito** I hate you guys!

**Kevin Ryan** Nah.. We know how much you love us..

**Lanie Parish** Fine, we'll take it.. But we'll go together on a vacation somewhere…

**Richard Castle** Done girlfriend… :) 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Richard Castle**

Is looking in the mirror and wondering "I don't remember eating a big bowl of sexiness!" ;)

2 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**, **Lanie Parish** and 3486 others like this.

**Kate Beckett **Wow.. Your ego is too big! :P

**Martha Rodgers** I don't know, if you eaten this one or no.. But for sure you've had a whole box of stupidness.. ;) :D

**Alexis Castle** Grams.. That's mean..

**Javier Esposito** That's awesome Martha.. ;)

**Richard Castle **Kate, last night you didn't have a problem about that.. ;)

**Lanie Parish **Woooo.. Tell me.. Tell me..

**Alexis Castle **Ewwww… I'm your daughter, Dad… Have some mercy on me! * Praying to God to give my Dad some shame and brains*

**Richard Castle** Lanie, I don't kiss and tell.. ;) :P

**Kate Beckett **Castle! A word more and I'll throw you out of this room… *Glaring at Castle*

**Lanie Parish **Wow.. Alexis your comment is toooooo good.. And Castle it's a way lot more than kiss.. ;)

**Kate Beckett **Lanie!

**Richard Castle** Why isn't Ryan online? Anyone?

**Kate Beckett **Nope.. Lex?

**Alexis Castle **He's sleeping.. Too tired.. he had a double shift..

**Lanie Parish** Oh god.. Gates didn't give him an off?

**Alexis Castle** She did.. But there was a double homicide.. She needed him..

**Kate Beckett** Is he alright?

**Javier Esposito** I feel guilty for leaving him there all alone..

**Alexis Castle** He's fine, Kate.. He needs sleep, Javi.. Gates has given him 2 day off...

**Javier Esposito** Ask him to give a call as soon as he wakes up..

**Alexis Castle** I will.. 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

I'm sure this what being a Zombie feels like..

30 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle** and 2398 others like this.

**Javier Esposito** Not sleepy?

**Kevin Ryan** Yup.. Over-tired..

**Richard Castle** Everything fine, Kevin?

**Kevin Ryan** Yup.. Just not sleepy..

**Richard Castle** Alexis?

**Kevin Ryan **She's sleeping.. Don't want to wake her up..

**Richard Castle** If you wanna watch a movie, you'll find the dvds in my study…

**Javier Esposito **Lanie too is sleeping.. But I was worried about Kev, that I'm not getting sleep..

**Kevin Ryan **Thanks Bro.. I'll do that.. :) And Javi, stop worrying about me, I'm FINE..

**Richard Castle** He's right, Javi.. Enjoy your weekend with Lanie..

**Javier Esposito** I'll try.. What are you doing at this time Rick?

**Richard Castle** Finished writing 2 new chapters for next book..

**Kevin Ryan **Nice.. Any previews? ;)

**Richard Castle** Let's see.. Hmmm… An absolute NO! ;)

**Javier Esposito** That's mean.. :(

**Richard Castle** Bahahahahahaha.. :D

**Kevin Ryan **I'm off.. Found your Firefly Dvds.. ;)

**Javier Esposito** Its been long time I've seen it.. Borrow it later?

**Richard Castle** Of course, Javi.. Until tomorrow guys.. :)

**Javier Esposito** Night Bro.. :) 

Chat between **Jim Beckett **and **Richard Castle**

**Richard Castle **Hello, Dad..

**Jim Beckett **Hi, Rick..

**Richard Castle **I know I took permission from you long back.. But I wanted to tell you that I'm asking her today..

**Jim Beckett **Wow.. That's sweet of you, Rick. And you'll definitely keep her happy..

**Richard Castle **She deserves to be happy..

**Jim Beckett **I'm sure Jo would have loved you..

**Richard Castle **Really?

**Jim Beckett **Yeah..

**Richard Castle **Thanks.. That means a lot to me..

**Jim Beckett **Now go and make her yours..

**Richard Castle** Bye.. :) 

Chat between **Martha Rodgers** and **Richard Castle**

**Richard Castle** Hello, mother..

**Martha Rodgers **Hello, My Darling Son..

**Richard Castle** Woo.. Someone's in good mood..

**Martha Rodgers** Can say the same about you..

**Richard Castle** You first..

**Martha Rodgers **Got a major role in a Broadway show..

**Richard Castle** Wow.. That awesome.. :)

**Martha Rodgers** Now your turn, son..

**Richard Castle** Hold on a second.. Will get Alexis too..

**Martha Rodgers **Woooo… Something's up..

**Richard Castle** added **Alexis Castle **to the chat

**Alexis Castle **Hey Dad.. Hey Grams..

**Richard Castle** Hey Lex.. I need you tell you something..

**Alexis Castle **Oh my God! You are doing it right? :):)

**Martha Rodgers** Wow.. Really? :)

**Richard Castle **Looks like you guys already know what's on my mind..

**Martha Rodgers** Congratulations, Richard..

**Alexis Castle **Congratulations Dad.. Yayyyy…. Finally here comes the day, I was waiting for..

**Richard Castle** You guys ok with the fact that we are not there?

**Martha Rodgers** Richard, don't be ridiculous.. We are more than okay.. :)

**Alexis Castle** Grams is right, Dad.. We've waited too long for this.. Don't make us wait more..

**Richard Castle** You shall get, what you asked for..

**Martha Rodgers** Now go and get the girl..

**Richard Castle** Yes, Mother..

**Alexis Castle** Give Kate a kiss from me Dad.. *On the cheek :P*

**Richard Castle** Now let me go and make my girl "MINE"… 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Alexis Castle**

Yayyyyyyyyyy…. Woahhhhhhhhhhh…. I'm happpppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! :):):)

10 minutes ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**, **Martha Rodgers **and 786 others like this.

**Kate Beckett **Ok.. I'm glad you're happy.. :) But why?

**Kevin Ryan** Hey.. Stop jumping on the couch and tell me what happen?

**Alexis Castle** Nopeeeeeee… Not telling… :D

**Richard Castle** Alexis.. :P

**Alexis Castle **Daddy, I LOVE YOU! ;)

**Richard Castle** I LOVE YOU TOO, PUMPKIN… :)

**Kate Beckett **Rick, You know about this? Pleaseee tell me..

**Alexis Castle **You'll come to know soooooonn… ;) Real soooon… 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kevin Ryan**

**Martha Rodgers** and **Alexis Castle** have lost their mind!

**Richard Castle**,** Lanie Parish** and 876 others like this.

**Richard Castle** I knew Mother could be mad, but Lex I didn't think.. :P

**Lanie Parish** What happen Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan **They are singing and dancing all around the loft.. And smiling like fools..

**Javier Esposito** Hahahaha.. :D But why?

**Kevin Ryan **They are not telling… 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle** I'm honored.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. Here done with 27th chapter.. Feel free to give me some suggestions..<strong>

**Love it? Hate it?  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review... *I love them* :)  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm really very sorry.. I've been very busy with life.. I promise I'll post weekly once from today! This is a small chapter.. I'll give you a new chapter soon.. And a long one too!**

* * *

><p>News feed Top news<p>

Recent News

**Kate Beckett**

**Richard Castle** I'm honored.. :)

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Alexis Castle**, **Martha Rodgers**, **Jim Beckett** and 2387 others like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Is it what I think it is? :O

**Richard Castle** Maybe.. :P

**Alexis Castle **Daddy, I LOVE **Kate**! ;)

**Kate Beckett **I love you too Lex.. ;)

**Martha Rodgers **Is that so, my dear? ;)

**Kate Beckett** Yes, Martha.. :)

**Jim Beckett** So happy for you Katie.. :)

**Kevin Ryan** Congratulations Caskett.. ;)

**Richard Castle** Thanks honey-milk.. :P

**Kevin Ryan** Hey!

**Kate Beckett** You guys are worse than kids on a sugar rush.. :P

**Richard Castle** Wondering what Lanie and Javi are up to, that they've not seen this… ;)

**Alexis Castle** Ewwwwww Dad… Just ewwwwwww… *making a very disgusted face*

**Richard Castle** Bahahahahahahaha! :D

**Kevin Ryan** Ok.. A doubt.. Can I ask?

**Kate Beckett** Why do I feel like I'm the teacher here? Yes Kev, you can ask..

**Kevin Ryan** Engaged or married? ;) :P

**Kate Beckett** Engaged Kev.. :)

**Richard Castle** An angry teacher! Wooooo… You can punish me anytime, Kate.. ;)

**Kevin Ryan **CASTLE…. Disgusting!

**Alexis Castle **Dad! I'm going offline…

**Kate Beckett **Rick, another word and you'll be not be allowed to enter the room..

**Richard Castle** Shutting up! 

Chat between **Jim Beckett **and **Kate Beckett**

**Kate Beckett** Hello, Dad..

**Jim Beckett **Hi Katie.. Congratulations..

**Kate Beckett **Thank you Dad..

**Jim Beckett **I'm really happy for you Katie.. Jo, would be so proud of you..

**Kate Beckett **I just wish that she was here Dad..

**Jim Beckett **She's always with us, in our heart! :)

**Kate Beckett **You know Dad, Mom had met Rick a few times..

**Jim Beckett **What? How? Does he know it?

**Kate Beckett** Yup.. In a few book signing.. He doesn't know.. But I'll tell him soon..

**Jim Beckett **Wow.. I never knew that..

**Kate Beckett **Dad, you were jealous that she admired his writing so much.. You think she would have told you this?

**Jim Beckett **In my defense, either she used to work or read his books and not spend time with me.. So I was jealous..

**Kate Beckett **God, I still remember that day when you guys decided to have 2 date nights every week.. It was like watching two teenagers.. :D

**Jim Beckett **That embarrasses me now..

**Kate Beckett **No dad, that's was very sweet of you guys.. And there is a photo of Mom and Rick together!

**Jim Beckett **Oh god.. I'm about to faint.. You gotta show it to me next time we meet..

**Kate Beckett **I will..

**Jim Beckett **Now, I'm off.. Have fun with Rick and love you Katie..

**Kate Beckett **Love you too Dad.. Take care.. :) 

**News feed Top news **Recent News

**Lanie Parish** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall

I'm not on Facebook for few hours and you end up getting engaged to WRITER-BOY!? I need the details NOW!

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett** Well, Hello to you too Lanie.. And thanks for congratulating me!

**Lanie Parish **OK.. OK.. Stop being sarcastic.. CONGRATULATIONS! :) :)

**Richard Castle** Thank you Lanie.. *It's writer-MAN ;)*

**Kate Beckett** Castle! Out of this conversation NOW!

**Lanie Parish** Hehehe.. I guess he loves when you are dominating! ;)

**Richard Castle** Bingo, Lanie.. ;)

**Kate Beckett** Don't encourage him Lanie..

**Lanie Parish** Buzz-kill.. Now, tell me everything..

**Kate Beckett **Not here.. Come on chat..

**Lanie Parish** Coming online..

**Richard Castle **This means I'm not allowed to sit next to you!? :(

**Kate Beckett **Yes.. Out of the room and go bug the fans for next few hours.. :P

**Richard Castle** Mean!

**Kate Beckett** Now go.. Bye! 

**Please do write some reviews.. Would love to hear from you guys!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm really very sorry.. I've been very busy with life.. I promise I'll post weekly once from today! This is a small chapter.. I'll give you a new chapter soon.. And a long one too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chat Between <strong>Lanie Parish<strong> and **Kate Beckett**.

**Lanie Parish** Tell me all the details, Girl..

**Kate Beckett **Well, Hello to you too Lanie..

**Lanie Parish** Fine.. Fine.. No need to be so sarcastic.. Hello.. Now, tell me everything..

**Kate Beckett** What do you wanna know first? :)

**Lanie Parish** Where did he propose you and how?

**Kate Beckett** Ok.. Just don't faint after I finish ok?

**Lanie Parish** Alright.. Now, start! And I mean every small detail!

**Kate Beckett** He sent me a dress and a letter saying

_My Dear Princess,_

_You must be wondering what I'm up to, don't worry you'll find out soon. It's been a few minutes I left, but it feels hours already. Can't wait to see you!_

_Now, please go ahead and change into your attire, Princess. There is carriage waiting outside for you. It'll drive you to me._

_I love you._

_Yours (Always and Forever),_

_Prince._

I got ready and reached down to the lobby to see a driver waiting to pick me up. He freakin sent a Limo to pick me up, Lanie. When I reached the destination, a Mansion that that looked like Palace, it took my breath away. It was an amazing view! The front yard was filled with roses and orchids. It was like a dream. A perfect dream!

**Lanie Parish** Awwww… Writer-boy did some amazing work huh?! The letter was cute! ;)

**Kate Beckett** Wait till you listen to the rest of it!

**Lanie Parish** Now, continue!

**Kate Beckett** I saw him, standing at the door with a bouquet of Red and Yellow tulips. He was dressed in suit. Ah! He just looked like a Prince. My Prince. I walked towards him and all I could do was smile like a fool! He gave me the bouquet of flowers and offered his arm. When I stepped inside, I couldn't believe it. It was beautiful. He had decorated the ballroom with thousands of heart-shaped red colored balloons on the floor. And a table was set in middle of the ballroom! It was perfect. I was shocked and surprised why had he gone and done all this now!

**Lanie Parish** Damn girl, that's awesome! Wait.. There is more to go? :O

**Kate Beckett** Yes, Lanie! He cooked for me, Lanie. Not the first time, but he cooked Italian food. And damn, it was delicious. We talked till finished the dinner and then he asked me to dance with him! And in the background, I finally found someone was playing. It was just perfect, Lanie. I had to make myself to stay calm and not to cry.

**Lanie Parish** _**I finally found someone**_ by Bryan Adams?! That's a perfect song for you guys! Wow.. He's definitely a dream man!

**Kate Beckett** True. We danced for like almost an hour or so. He selected every song that was slow and the lyrics were so true for both of us! Now, is the actual thing that happens, are you ready Lanie? Just don't shout or dance after I tell you OK?

**Lanie Parish** Ok.. I won't do anything.. Now , just tell!

**Kate Beckett **We walked into the garden hand in hand. Lanie, he had turned the garden into a beautiful sky on Earth. There were lights everywhere. Every possible color was there. It looked so amazing. When I turned back to see him, he was on his knees, Lanie. I was beyond shocked. The ring was beautiful. A Knot ring to be exact, Lanie.

**Lanie Parish** .GOD! Knot ring? Damn, Castle has some imagination! After all "Always" is your word.. Now continue..

**Kate Beckett** His words were perfect. Here it goes..

"Kate, when you walked into the party I was telling Alexis I need something new in my life, and I was definitely sure it was 'You' from that moment. I agree, I wanted to sleep with you in beginning, and then you turned around my head and my heart in a short time. I've never seen Alexis like anyone I've dated before. But you, we didn't date at all and she adored you. Mother loved you because she knew you would keep me on my toes. Hell, even Kyra said looking at me, that she was sure that I was in love with you. Kate, after all the dangerous situations and special moments we've been through I cannot think about a life without you. It breaks my heart to even think about it. You are IT for me, Kate. You are my everything. You are the one I wanna spend my whole life with. I'm not saying it won't be difficult, hey! You are with me, so it's definitely not going to be easy. But I promise to stand beside you all the time, every time, now and forever. So, Miss Katherine Beckett will you be the Psyche to my Cupid? "

**Kate Beckett** I tried not to cry but I ended to crying Lanie. It was beyond words to tell how I felt..

**Lanie Parish** Oh my god.. That's.. OMG! I don't even have a word to explain what I feel about that proposal. I can't wait to see you guys now.. And Congratulations again girlfriend..

**Kate Beckett** Thank you Lanie.. Can't wait to see you.. Gotta go now.. Rick's knocking from past 5 minutes. He has no patience.

**Lanie Parish** He's waited for almost 4 years, so don't blame him girl. :P Bye! Talk to you later.

**Kate Beckett **Very funny Lanie! Bye! 

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review.. I'll post another chapter by Friday! I promise! :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back.. And I'm really sorry for making you guys wait.. Already done with a few chapters.. So, you'll be getting the updates weekly! Go on, read!**

* * *

><p><strong>News feed Top news <strong>Recent News

**Martha Rodgers**

Looking for an apartment? Anyone's selling or renting?

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

**Richard Castle**, **Lanie Parish** and 2347 others like this.

**Javier Esposito** Moving out Mrs.R? ;)

**Martha Rodgers** Yup.. Can't stay Mr. Castle and Mrs. Castle-to-be after their wedding, can I? :D

**Lanie Parish** True.. With all their UST, you need to move out! ;)

**Martha Rodgers** That's the plan, Lanie.. :P

**Alexis Castle** Don't leave us, Grams! :(

**Martha Rodgers** Never Darling.. Just moving out of the loft! Cheer up kiddo! :)

**Richard Castle** Mother, you don't have to move out..

**Kate Beckett** Martha, we all can stay together.. Please don't move out!

**Javier Esposito** Why is the whole Castle clan a sap?

**Kate Beckett** Shut up, Lanie…

**Richard Castle** Jealous much, Javi? And Mother let's talk about this when I get back home okay?

**Alexis Castle** Coz we are sweet! :P

**Richard Castle** Again I say "jealous", Lanie? :P

**Martha Rodgers** Javier, the essence of life is love my dear! And Richard, okay we'll talk once your back..

**Kate Beckett** Can't argue with that, Martha..

**Javier Esposito** Touché Mrs.R touché..

**Lanie Parish **You wish, writer boy!

**Richard Castle** It's writer MAN, Lanie! Ask Kate, if you want to know! ;)

**Alexis Castle** Oh God! Dad, do you ever stop?

**Kate Beckett **Richard Alexander Castle you are a D-E-A-D man.. And Lanie, I'll deal with you in a while.. Lex, I'm sorry that you are beyond scarred for life!

**Kevin Ryan **Good to know you guys! :D

**Victoria Gates** Detectives you don't have work to do! And Mr. Castle it was really nice knowing you!

**Richard Castle** You too Captain! :(

**Kevin Ryan** On it, Sir..

**Javier Esposito** Right behind you, bro!

**Lanie Parish** Captain this may seem odd.. But hi five! :D

**Kate Beckett **Sir, please don't encourage them! 

**News feed **Top news ** Recent News**

**Javier Esposito **

Damn! Paper work sucks!

An hour ago. Like. Comment.

**Kate Beckett**,** Lanie Parish** and 1467 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Nope.. What sucks is signing every single book for like 7 hours straight!

**Lanie Parish** I can top that Castle! 2 dead bodies and another 2 on its way.. Try staying with the removed organs in the morgue.

**Javier Esposito** What? I thought we had only 1 dead body!

**Lanie Parish** That was your case. The others are from another precinct. Their ME is out of town and I had to step in! :(

**Alexis Castle** Lanie, you need help? I'm free right now.. I can do all the toxicology!

**Lanie Parish** That would be really helpful, Lex. But are you sure?

**Alexis Castle** Yeah.. I'm bored anyways.. I'll be there in 30 minutes max.. Need anything?

**Lanie Parish** A burger or a sandwich would be good! You are a sweetheart, Lex..

**Alexis Castle** Done.. **Javier** And **Kevin** anything you guys need?

**Javier Esposito** A lamb burger would be good!

**Kevin Ryan** Nothing, Lex.. I'm not hungry yet..

**Richard Castle** Only my dear daughter would do work rather than getting bored..

**Gina Cowell** You on the other hand LOVE to waste time, don't you Richard?

**Richard Castle** Gina, you are such a spoilsport!

**Gina Cowell** Someone has to take care of your career.

**Martha Rodgers** I agree with you, Gina!

**Richard Castle** Mother!

**Martha Rodgers** What? It's the truth..

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, sorry I am not there!

**Lanie Parish** Don't you dare say anything, **Kate Beckett**! You deserve this break!

**Javier Esposito** This status went from north to south! Hmph! 

Chat between **Javier Esposito** and **Kate Beckett**

**Javier Esposito **Hey Becks..

**Kate Beckett** Hey Javi.. What's up?

**Javier Esposito** Nothing much..

**Kate Beckett** Really? Would you like to try that again?

**Javier Esposito** I'm just worried..

**Kate Beckett** About what?

**Javier Esposito** Lanie and me..

**Kate Beckett** What? Why? Did she say anything?

**Javier Esposito** No.. She didn't say anything.. She's really happy.. But I'm scared where I'll mess this up..

**Kate Beckett** Javi, did you let me mess up?

**Javier Esposito** No.. But I am not you or Castle..

**Kate Beckett** That's right! You are not dumb like me and Rick.. You know what to do when and talk to her when things are not right!

**Javier Esposito** I just sometimes feel like I'll let her down..

**Kate Beckett** Javi, she loves you.. You won't, I'm sure of this! And Lanie also knows this that she can trust you completely. Please don't overthink it.. Just talk to her, if you have any problem, okay?

**Javier Esposito** Okay.. Thank you, Becks.. I didn't know how to speak or whom to speak to this about..

**Kate Beckett** You can always talk to me, Javi..

**Javier Esposito** Will remember.. Where is your Goofball anyway?

**Kate Beckett** *eye roll* he's at the signing.. Taking a long time today!

**Javier Esposito** So Lanie told me about the proposal.. A lot of sappiness, huh? *smirks*

**Kate Beckett** Oh god! I shouldn't have told her..

**Javier Esposito** Nah.. Can tease him a little more now.. :P Seriously, I'm really happy for both of you..

**Kate Beckett** Me too, Javi.. I'm so surprised at myself.. I've gone from hating him to liking him to loving him immensely.. He crushed the wall I had built..

**Javier Esposito** It's a good thing.. You have someone who can read you and know you better than anyone of us! He really admires you and loves you! Well, so does his family..

**Kate Beckett** I know.. Feels like my luck is my hand!

**Javier Esposito** Don't let it go! But I gotta go! Gates is staring!

**Kate Beckett** Don't fall in trouble! Bye.. Take care..

**Javier Esposito** You too, Becks.. Tell Hi to that Goofball of yours.. 

**News feed **Top news ** Recent News**

**Martha Rodgers**

**Richard Castle** why on earth would you order this?

A few seconds ago. Like. Comment.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Castle ordered? Pitch in your suggestions.. If I like something, I'll change the written chapter.. And no episode till January, that's just pure depression! Can't wait to see the episode though! <strong>

**Do not forget to review.. They are like Caskett love for me! **


End file.
